웃
by shunshines
Summary: 웃; smile, laugh / —please remember that every storms will end up with sunshines. / Hai, aku Shun Kakei. Aku hanyalah murid SMA biasa yang bekerja part-time di sebuah café. Konsep café ini adalah membuat semua pengunjungnya tersenyum setelah datang ke sini. Dan inilah kisahku membuat pelangganku tersenyum dan bahagia seperti dulu, si pengusaha muda Takeru Yamato. / yamakakei AU.
1. Chapter 1

" **웃** **"**

 **[** —please remember that every storms will end up with sunshines. **]**

 **Eyeshield 21 belong** **s** **to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I only own this story.**

 **Warning!**

 **OoC detected**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **1st Point of View (** **Kakei** **'s PoV)**

 **T** **ypo** **(s) may be found**

 **And other** **s**

 **Happy reading!**

.

* * *

.

Tiga malam lagi menuju _Christmas Eve_.

Ya, waktu berjalan cepat tanpa kusadari. Atau aku terlalu sibuk dengan hidupku sebagai siswa SMA dan pelayan _part time_ di sebuah _café_ kecil di tengah kota. Padahal, aku seperti baru melewati musim panas dan menghabiskan libur musim panasku dengan datang ke kelas musim panas, jalur untuk memasuki universitas—bukan aku yang mau, aku termasuk salah satu dari tiga puluh siswa terbaik yang diharuskan ikut—dan juga bekerja di _café_ ini.

Aku bersekolah di SMU Kyoshin. Aku adalah murid kelas tiga. Untuk membantu membiayai hidupku dan juga menabung untuk kuliahku nanti, aku pun bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah _café_ kecil bernama Egao _Café_ , dengan resiko harus pintar membagi waktu antara belajar dan bekerja. Karena aku sudah mulai bekerja sejak kelas dua, aku pun terbiasa membagi waktu dan memiliki jadwal yang padat tanpa harus membuat nilai menjadi jelek. Apalagi tahun ini aku akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Meskipun sibuk dan melelahkan, aku menikmati kehidupanku sekarang, tapi memang tidak sebebas teman-temanku. Orang-orang banyak menilaiku sebagai sosok yang dingin dan tidak suka bergaul. Aku memang begitu, namun aku tetap memerhatikan sekelilingku, kok. Aku juga memiliki beberapa teman walaupun tidak begitu banyak. Dan aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

Lalu, kehidupanku di Egao, aku pun menikmatinya. Di sana hanya ada delapan orang termasuk aku. Tiga orang koki dan lima orang pelayan. Bahkan _owner cafe_ itu pun ikutan bekerja. Selain itu, aku menjadi pekerja kedua paling muda di sini. _Cafe_ ini mungkin agak spesial, karena prinsip _cafe_ ini mirip dengan bimbingan konseling. Sebagai tempat makan sekaligus tempat konsultasi. Kalau kau memiliki masalah ketika datang ke _cafe,_ pulang dari _cafe_ kau harus melupakan masalah itu dan tersenyum. Egao sendiri artinya senyum. Jadi intinya, _it's all about happiness_.

 _Well_ , meskipun judulnya tersenyum, aku sendiri jarang tersenyum malah. Ada juga, sih, yang memiliki sifat dingin sepertiku. Dia adalah seseorang yang bekerja di dapur, seseorang yang sudah kuanggap kakak kandung, Taka Honjo. Karena kesamaan kami, kami pun menjadi dekat sendiri. Jika yang lain sibuk merusuh, kami berdua hanya duduk tenang dan memperhatikan.

"Kakei- _kun_." Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar membuatku kembali dari lamunanku ke dunia nyata. Pemilik suara itu juga menepuk bahuku, sehingga aku pun menoleh.

"Ayo pulang. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," ujarnya sebelum aku sempat membalas sapaannya. Aku pun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti sosok 'ibu' bagi kami bertujuh—pegawai Egao—mengambil mantel yang tergantung di pojok belakang _cafe_. Dia adalah Haruto Sakuraba, salah satu pekerja yang memegang kasir di _cafe_ ini.

" _Niisan_ , bagaimana keadaan Takami _niisan_?" tanyaku begitu kami berdua sudah ada di luar dan Sakuraba sudah mengunci pintu masuk. Takami—Ichiro Takami—adalah pemilik Egao _Cafe_ sekaligus 'ayah' bagi kami bertujuh. Kalau Sakuraba ibu kami, Takami-lah ayahnya. Yah, mereka berdua adalah pegawai paling tua dan mereka pun berpacaran, maka tidak ada salahnya, kan, kalau kami menganggap mereka sebagai orangtua? Haha.

"Dia mulai baikan sekarang. Aku kembali menginap di apartmennya malam ini. Dia memaksa masuk kerja besok," balas Sakuraba sambil tersenyum ringan. Takami memang absen sejak tiga hari yang lalu karena sakit demam, sehingga Sakuraba-lah yang memegang _cafe_ sementara sekaligus merawat Takami di apartmennya.

"Semoga cepat sembuh," ujarku sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku di saku mantelku. Dingin sekali malam ini.

Sakuraba tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, Kakei- _kun_."

Kami berdua berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Kebetulan, apartmenku dengan apartmen Takami searah, jadi aku dan Sakuraba menaiki kereta yang sama. Lumayan, untuk teman mengobrol. Setidaknya, pukul sembilan malam di kereta ini tidak begitu sepi.

Setelah keretanya datang, kami pun naik dan tidak sulit bagi kami untuk menemukan tempat duduk di kereta.

"Kakei- _kun_." Sakuraba membuka topik lagi begitu kami sudah duduk dan kereta mulai melaju. "Apa kau masih ingat anak laki-laki bernama Takeru Yamato yang menjadi salah satu pengunjung yang rajin datang ke kafe?"

"Iya, masih," jawabku tanpa ragu. "Memang kenapa?"

Aku tidak mungkin melupakan si pengunjung itu. Anak laki-laki yang lima tahun di atasku itu datang di awal musim semi kemarin dan menghilang selama musim gugur, sampai sekarang. Padahal, harus kuakui, sih, dia itu sedikit menarik perhatianku. Sedikit, ya!

"Tadi siang saat aku memintamu belanja stok cokelat bersama Ikkyu, Yamato datang lagi. Dia bilang dia ingin menemuimu dan meminta maaf karena menghilang secara mendadak," balas Sakuraba. Anak laki-laki beriris _emerald_ itu tersenyum jahil, dan aku pun menatapnya heran sekaligus agak malu. "Apa, _Niisan_?"

"Apa sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian, hm? Tampaknya Yamato ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Namun sayangnya, dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu. Katanya, ia harus membereskan apartmennya dan punya beberapa urusan lain." Sakuraba melanjutkan kata-katanya, lalu ia menepuk bahuku. "Tapi besok dia akan datang lagi, kok."

"Nggak ada apa-apa, sungguh," elakku sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal. "Kenapa dia mencariku?"

Yaah, sesungguhnya, aku senang dia mencariku, sih. Sama sepertiku yang juga mencarinya diam-diam beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Mana kutahu, Shun Kakei~" jawab Sakuraba sambil tertawa renyah. Ia menepuk bahuku lagi. "Besok, dia pasti datang, dan kau yang akan melayaninya. Oke?"

Meskipun masih bingung kenapa Yamato mencari dan kaget akan kemunculannya—hei, dia muncul lagi setelah hampir dua bulan pergi, aku pun mengiyakan saja.

 _Huft_ , jadi teringat waktu pertama kali bertemu di awal musim semi itu...

Ah, sudahlah! Untuk apa dipikirkan sekarang? Tidak ada gunanya menerka, ya kan? _Just wait and let's see what will happen next_.

Meskipun tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang kerap muncul di otakku, aku hanya diam sambil mencoba menghangatkan diri dengan merapatkan mantel dan menyembunyikan tangan di saku mantel. Menunggu kereta ini berhenti, kemudian turun, lalu pulang ke apartmen, bersih-bersih, dan tentu saja tidur. Aku seketika merindukan kasurku.

* * *

.

Pukul delapan pagi, aku sudah berada di kafe. Kafe buka pukul sembilan, jadi aku datang sejam sebelum buka. Setiap liburan, aku memang sengaja datang pagi-pagi dan pulang malam saat kafe tutup, tidak sesuai _shift_ saat hari biasa. Daripada berdiam diri tidak ada kerjaan selain belajar, mending aku bekerja sekaligus menghabiskan waktu dengan rekan-rekanku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Di dapur sudah ada Riku, anak laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai pegawai termuda di sini (umurnya berbeda satu tahun denganku), Sakuraba, lalu Takami yang sedang menata buku menu di luar, dan Heracles yang baru saja melepas mantelnya dan menggantung mantel miliknya di pojok ruangan. Sisa tiga orang lagi yang belum datang, yaitu Ikkyu, Taka, dan Akaba. Mungkin ketiganya akan datang sebentar lagi. Di antara kami, yang paling sering telat sebenarnya adalah Riku. Namun, hari ini agak sedikit berbeda. Dia lagi kesurupan sepertinya.

Aku pun melanjutkan kegiatanku menyapu lantai. Saat menyapu, aku jadi teringat kata-kata Sakuraba semalam saat di kereta. Mengenai orang yang bernama Takeru Yamato itu.

Hei, ini kali pertamaku memikirkan seseorang sampai semalaman begini! Padahal, Sakuraba hanya memberitahu tentang kedatangan anak itu ke kafe setelah beberapa bulan menghilang, tapi, kenapa aku harus kepikiran?

Hal yang tidak _penting_ seharusnya tidak usah dipikirkan, Shun. Sekarang saatnya fokus, tidak usah memikirkan hal sekecil dan sesepele itu.

"Kakei- _chan_! Sini, biar aku yang menyapu." Heracles memanggilku seraya berjalan mendekatiku. Dia memang kadang suka memanggil orang dengan nama panggilan buatan. Dan panggilan 'Kakei- _chan_ ' itu mirip dengan panggilan sahabatku Mizumachi di sekolah. "Kau membereskan meja saja."

" _Hai_ ," ujarku sambil mengangguk patuh, lalu menyerahkan sapu kepada pemuda berbadan gemuk itu.

Sejam setelah kafe buka, kafe ini mulai diisi dengan beberapa pengunjung. Paling banyak adalah pegawai kantor yang mampir sebentar untuk sarapan dan minum kopi. Ada juga beberapa mahasiswa yang langsung membuka laptop di meja setelah memesan minuman. Aku mulai bertugas untuk mencatat menu dan memberikannya ke orang dapur bersama Akaba dan Heracles.

Semakin siang, di jam makan siang ini kafe tentunya menjadi lebih penuh. Kali ini, Takami pun sampai ikut melayani para pengunjung. Jam _crowded_ ini sudah biasa bagiku, jadi aku tidak begitu linglung mengingat pesanan dan bolak-balik _pantry_ untuk mengantar makanan dan minuman. Aku bisa merasakan badanku berkeringat sedikit meskipun hari ini dingin. Kesibukanku ini membuatku bisa menyingkirkan pikiran tentang Yamato itu. _Yes, sekarang aku fokus dengan sendirinya_.

Hari berganti menjadi sore. Kali ini tamu sudah tidak seramai barusan. Sakuraba menyuruhku untuk beristirahat dan makan siang yang telat di dapur dan hanya sedikit pegawai yang ditaruh di depan untuk jadi pelayan. Kami semua di sini diberi jatah makan siang gratis oleh Takami dan dimasakkan secara gratis pula oleh koki kebanggaan kami, Taka. Setiap kali aku datang ke dapur, tanpa aku pinta, ia langsung menyodorkan jatah makanku. Taka itu benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku kurasa, tanpa perlu aku ataupun dia sama-sama bicara. Makanya aku menganggapnya seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Jika aku punya kakak, aku ingin kakak yang seperti Taka. Tidak banyak omong namun kami tetap bisa kompak dan mengerti satu sama lain.

Saat aku menyantap makan siangku, aku kembali teringat dengan Yamato. Ah, inilah mengapa aku benci _gabut_. Aku pasti akan teringat tentang hal tidak penting yang sebelumnya kupikirkan. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sejak tadi menantikan kehadiran si Takeru Yamato yang katanya akan muncul lagi itu, namun dari pagi bahkan sampai jam segini, dia tidak muncul juga. Aku jadi tidak begitu menikmati makananku kali ini karena orang itu.

"Ada apa?" suara Taka memecah lamunanku. Aku agak bingung, sedikit mengernyit. Aku menatap punggungnya yang membelakangiku karena sedang mencuci piring.

"Ada apa apanya?"

"Kamu," jawabnya singkat. Mungkin takut aku tidak mengerti lagi, ia melanjutkan, "daritadi kamu makan sambil melamun, Kakei. Sambil melihat ke ruang tengah itu."

Masa? Aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Jadi dari tadi aku kelihatan seperti orang bego, ya.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawabku sambil kembali fokus kepada makananku. Sesaat sebelum aku menyuap nasi ke mulut, aku menambahkan. "Nggak penting juga."

"Ya sudah. Jangan melamun lagi. Aneh," balas Taka, kali ini ia sedang mengelap piring basah. Aku mengangguk meskipun dia tidak akan melihat. Itu caranya memberikan perhatian kepadaku, dan aku agak tersentuh dibuatnya. Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah merasakan punya kakak.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan makananku, aku pun kembali ke depan. Ada dua meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh tamu yang sudah beres makan. Aku pun lantas membersihkan dan merapikan kembali meja tersebut, lalu Takami datang dan meminta tolong untuk mengecek stok bahan di gudang penyimpanan belakang. Sang 'Ayah' pun pamit pergi sebentar karena ada urusan. Aku pun mengangguk patuh dan segera melangkah menuju gudang. Begini nasibku dan Riku, paling sering disuruh-suruh karena berusia paling muda di antara yang lain dan sama-sama masih sekolah. Mungkin jika aku lulus nanti, aku juga lulus dari gelar pesuruh.

Meskipun begitu, aku menikmati saja diberi tugas-tugas lain. Ya, setidaknya aku punya pekerjaan untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan pikiranku yang ternyata sudah bermain trik kepadaku. Otakku membuatku merasa aku menunggu, padahal aku tidak!

* * *

.

"Psst! Shun Kakei!"

Suara Riku dan kehadiran orangnya yang muncul di pintu membuatku buyar. Aku sedang fokus menghitung stok bahan seperti yang Takami suruh, lalu siulan usil itu menghancurkan segalanya. Aku langsung berdecak dan menyipitkan mata menatap Riku, melempar tatapan sinis. "Aku sedang fokus menghitung dan kau menghancurkan semuanya. Aku nggak mau dengar yang nggak penting."

Riku masuk ke jajaran orang tukang bercanda di _café_ ini bersama Heracles, Ikkyu, dan Sakuraba, ya meskipun bercandaannya tidak kelewat batas tapi aku kadang suka kesal dibuatnya. Malah Heracles bilang aku yang terlalu serius. Ada benarnya sih. Aku bukan orang yang suka membuang waktu untuk hal tidak berguna.

"Galak banget," cemooh Riku. "Itu, ada yang mencarimu."

Aku mengangkat satu alisku. "Siapa?"

"Kalau aku nggak salah ingat, tadi Sakuraba _niisan_ bilang itu Takeru Yamato."

"HAH?"

Oke, Shun Kakei. _What kind of reaction was that?_

Aku langsung mengutuk diriku sendiri begitu Riku tertawa puas melihat reaksiku yang lebay. Anak berambut perak itu kembali memasang muka isengnya. "Cie cie, akhirnya dilamar."

"Dilamar kepalamu! Ngaco!" sentakku menahan malu, lalu membuang muka karena aku tahu pipiku memerah. Harga diriku akan jatuh bebas jika Riku menjadikanku bahan ejekan penghuni _café_ selama seminggu. Bisa-bisanya mem- _bully_ kakaknya sendiri. Sialan!

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian dan membangun tameng agar aku tidak terlihat seperti gadis kasmaran yang dijemput pacarnya untuk kencan pertama, aku pun keluar dari gudang dan berjalan menuju ke dalam _café._ Aku bisa melihat dari jauh si Takeru Yamato Sialan itu duduk membelakangi arahku. Rambut liarnya yang familiar itu membuatku bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Ketika jarak sudah semakin mengikis, entah kenapa dadaku berdegup kencang, membuatku kecewa berat kepada diriku sendiri. Kecewa kenapa aku harus deg-degan hanya karena bertemu Yamato setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Jangan sampai Riku tahu juga tentang fakta ini.

Saat aku berdiri di hadapan Yamato, laki-laki itu yang awalnya sedang fokus pada _tab_ di tangannya mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Ia menengadah, menatapku tepat di mata, lalu tersenyum 1000 watt. "Kakei- _kun_! Ayo duduk. Sudah lama sekali, ya!"

' _Kamu yang kemana saja, Bodoh_ ,' batinku membalas, sementara aku hanya mengangguk datar dan duduk di hadapannya. Aku bisa melihat Sakuraba dari kasir sana tersenyum penuh arti, bersama Heracles, juga Ikkyu yang berbisik-bisik kepada Heracles sambil melihat kepadaku. Aku jadi badut tontonan.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Yamato lagi, tidak luntur senyuman di wajahnya. Ia menyimpan _tab_ -nya di meja, lalu tangannya diletakkan di meja. Badannya agak condong ke depan, ke arahku. Aku mendadak jadi gugup jika ditanya serius seperti ini. Yamato benar-benar ingin bertemu dan mengobrol denganku seperti yang dikatakan Sakuraba kemarin. _Well_ , aku agak kagum juga karena ternyata dia tidak main-main.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau?" tanyaku berusaha terdengar biasa saja. Aku merasa seperti terkunci jika berpandangan seperti ini dengannya. Aku biasa dengan _eye contact_. Semua orang yang menatapku pasti segan karena katanya, tatapan mataku begitu tajam. Namun sepertinya dengan manusia ini jadi terbalik. Aku yang ingin mundur, Yamato malah mendominasi.

"Begitulah. _Things happened_ ," ujar Yamato, kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya. "Ada banyak yang ingin kuceritakan. Aku senang jika aku bicara denganmu."

"Ahaha," tawaku aneh. Iya, aneh. Aku tertawa sinis namun tidak ingin terdengar terlalu sinis, jadinya aneh. "Mendengarmu berceloteh seperti mendengarkan radio bagiku."

Yamato ikut terkekeh. "Kurang lebih seperti itu. Sebelumnya, kau pesan makan atau minum dulu. Aku traktir."

Aku pun menggeleng. "Nggak usah." Namun, Yamato mengintimidasiku lewat tatapan matanya. Akhirnya, aku pun mendesah pelan dan mengangguk. Lelaki berambut liar ini pun memanggil rekanku dan Ikkyu-lah yang dengan senang hati datang. Setelah memesan, kami pun kembali fokus ke pembicaraan kami.

Satu jam ke depan kuhabiskan dengan mendengarkan Yamato bercerita. Ingat tentang konsep _café_ ini? Sekarang aku sedang menjalankan tugasku menjadi 'konselor' bagi manusia di hadapanku ini. Meskipun aku yakin dia sebelum dan sesudah mengunjungi _café_ ini pasti tersenyum. Aku pun menikmati menjadi pendengar. Sudah tak kuhiraukan pandangan rekan-rekanku yang sedang meledekku dan mengirimkan sahutan 'cie-cie' jarak jauh. Mereka juga sudah capek sendiri mungkin.

Yamato bercerita apa yang dilakukannya selama menghilang kemarin. Ia kembali ke Amerika untuk menata kehidupannya. Terdengar berat, memang. Namun aku cukup maklum. Ia menceritakan tentang New York. Kami berdua memang sama-sama pernah tinggal di Negeri Paman Sam, jadi mengobrol tentang suasana dan keadaan di sana pun masih nyambung bagiku. Sebelum ia menghilang, kami—lebih tepatnya dia yang bercerita—banyak mengobrol tentang Amerika. Dan karena kami pernah melalui masa dimana kultur barat menjadi hal yang harus kami ikuti, Yamato menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _niisan_ seperti yang kulakukan kepada kakak-kakakku di sini.

Aku terkejut ketika Yamato bercerita bahwa ia gagal menikah. Di umurnya sekarang, baru saja memasuki 24 tahun, memang tergolong muda. Namun, aku sendiri yakin bahwa ia sudah mapan secara mental maupun finansial. Meskipun bisa dibilang pernikahan ini berawal dari perjodohan. Ia dinikahkan dengan anak dari rekan ayahnya. Aku seperti mendengar cerita anak-anak konglomerat pewaris tunggal yang dijodohkan dengan anak sesama konglomerat untuk melanjutkan harta dan tahta. Dan memang ada di kehidupan nyata. Contohnya, orang di depanku ini.

"Aku sangat beruntung karena dijodohkan dengan gadis ini. Kami dulu teman masa kecil. Kami saling kenal dari masa dimana aku masih lebih pendek darinya karena dia puber duluan. Hahaha. Bisa dibilang, ia cinta pertamaku, Kakei- _kun_. Tapi, sejak SMA, dia ikut pindah ke Perth bersama orang tuanya. Dan aku bukan tipe yang bisa mempertahankan hubungan jarak jauh, jadi kulepas begitu saja."

Jika kebanyakan cerita di film menceritakan tentang dua orang yang saling benci namun dijodohkan lalu akhirnya saling jatuh cinta, aku setuju Yamato ini beruntung karena dijodohkan dengan cinta pertamanya sendiri. Kata orang, cinta pertama itu tidak terlupakan. Aku belum tahu jelasnya karena aku belum pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada seseorang, sih.

Yamato menyesap _americano_ -nya sebelum lanjut bercerita. Aku juga ikut meminum _earl grey_ -ku karena selama ia bercerita, aku tidak sama sekali melakukan apa-apa karena terlalu fokus.

"Ketika SMA, aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki ini. Dia mirip denganmu, persis. _Long story short_ , yah kita menjalin hubungan. _At that time, it feels amazing to fall for someone else. I never thought I can get rid of her but I did it. But I finally met that boy. And I love him. I do really love him_." Ekspresi Yamato agak berubah sekilas. Meskipun masih tersenyum kecil di sela ceritanya, aku bisa melihat sisa kesedihan yang terpancar dari matanya. Aku menjadi mulai bersimpati.

" _I may sound gloomy now,_ maaf ya. Nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

" _It's okay. So, what happened?_ "

"Sampai akhirnya aku dijodohkan dengan gadis cinta pertamaku. _I never expect I would be having a serious commitment with this boy_. Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu jika nasibku akan berakhir di perjodohan konyol oleh orang tua untuk melanjutkan bisnis. Harta, tahta, _and shits._ Lulus kuliah aku masih bersama laki-laki ini. Aku sudah berpikir aku akan _rebel_ saja dan memperjuangkan dia." Yamato tertawa, bukan tertawa karena lucu. Tapi itu suara tertawa penuh sesal seperti menertawakan hal bodoh yang telah dilakukannya. " _But knowing that my future wife is my ex, my first love, I chose to marry her instead._ Yep, Kakei- _kun_. _I broke up with my boyfriend because I was gonna marry my ex. Funny, isn't it_?"

Kepalaku kosong dan tidak terpikirkan apapun saat ini. Aku _speechless, definitely._ Mungkin sekarang ekspresiku seperti orang bodoh, bengong tidak percaya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih peduli cerita Yamato.

"Kalau boleh jujur, _I couldn't chose. I loved them both. I was greedy. I admit that. But I chose to marry my ex because it's her. It's my first love._ Siapa yang nggak senang mengetahui pasangan sehidup sematinya adalah cinta pertamanya sendiri. Gila, _that was beyond awesome_! Pada awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu. _So, here is the worst part_."

"Apa?" tanyaku spontan. Aku menjadi sangat antusias berikut gugup mendengar cerita cinta yang berat ini. Anak SMA yang sibuk belajar dan kerja sepertiku tidak bisa menempatkan diri berada di posisi yang sungguh rumit seperti dia.

" _We were engaged. And knowing that she doesn't love me anymore hurts me. Imagine being married with someone who doesn't love you back._ Dan ya, dia bilang dia nggak bisa lanjut. _She chose another man_. _We are both supported by our parents yet we still can't make it_. Jadi, pernikahanku gagal." Yamato menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kemudian menyilangkan tangan. Ia tersenyum menertawakan ekspresiku yang hampir melongo. Aku cepat-cepat mengatur ekspresi wajah. Saking terbawa suasana dan membayangkan kejadian dimana aku gagal menikah itu sungguh berat. Aku akan berhenti membayangkan itu untuk kontrol ekspresi wajah yang lebih baik.

" _Speechless_. _That must be so hard for you_ ," balasku sambil menggaruk pipi.

"Kau lucu ketika bengong begitu." Yamato tertawa lagi, ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kadang hidup lebih ribet dari drama. Gagal menikah itu sudah wajar. Tapi jangan sampai kau mengalaminya."

"Nggak kebayang," balasku singkat. "Mending nggak nikah, deh."

" _Exactly_."

Lalu, kami berdua diselimuti hening. Yamato meminum kembali kopinya yang sisa setengah dan sudah dingin, begitu pula dengan tehku. Hening yang seperti ini tidak masalah untukku. Rasa gugup tidak jelasku tadi menghilang ketika kami sudah mengobrol dan atmosfer di antara kami sudah sesantai ini. Aku nyaman seperti ini.

 _Tab_ Yamato yang diletakkan di atas meja tadi bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah notifikasi. Sang empunya pun meraih benda elektronik itu, membaca apapun itu yang ada di layar, lalu kembali menatapku. "Sebentar, ya. Ada yang harus ku- _email_. Tadi aku minta izin ke Sakuraba untuk meminjammu lebih lama. Untuk jadi konselor. Katanya boleh banget."

Aku tertawa pelan dan kaku, diam-diam berterimakasih kepada Sakuraba. Aku mencoba mengirim telepati kepadanya karena aku diizinkan tidak bekerja untuk melayani satu tamu yang baru patah hati ini.

Sambil menunggu Yamato dengan urusan pekerjaannya, aku menghabiskan tehku sambil menatap orang ini diam-diam. Sekarang, raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Dahinya berkerut. Jika sedang berpikir, tangan satunya memagut dagu. Sekarang fokusku pindah kepada penampilannya. Jujur saja, aku tadi menyimak ceritanya tanpa memperhatikan penampilannya. Kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, celana jeans dengan warna sama, dan jam tangan Rolex yang tadi kulihat sekilas melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lengannya terekspos menampilkan otot lengan yang bisa dibilang besar dan urat lengan yang samar. Kemejanya membingkai badan kekarnya dengan pas.

Oh, _crap._

 _What the hell did I just stare at?_

Aku menampar diriku sendiri, _mentally_. Hal memalukan adalah ketahuan sedang memperhatikan orang dengan begitu detail. Lagipula, untuk apa pula aku memperhatikan seintens itu! Semoga tidak ada yang melihat tatapanku tadi, Ya Tuhan. Apa lagi kalau yang melihatnya orang macam Riku, Heracles, Ikkyu… runtuh sudah harga diriku.

Butuh sepuluh menit sampai Yamato menyelesaikan urusannya di _tab_ entah dengan siapa itu untuk akhirnya menegurku lagi dan berbicara. Ia meminta maaf karena memakan waktu cukup lama, meskipun tidak lama banget, sih. Orang ini memang bermulut manis sekali, ya. Belum lagi senyuman 1000 _watt_ dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terkesan absolut. _Image_ seorang pewaris tunggal yang akhirnya menjabat sebagai CEO perusahaan ternama memang cocok untuk seorang Takeru Yamato.

"Kakei- _kun_ , terima kasih, ya, sudah mau menemaniku," ujar Yamato di akhir pertemuan kami. Aku agak kecewa. "Oh ya, _give me your number so I can catch you up later._ "

Yamato menyerahkan _smartphone_ -nya agar aku mengetikkan nomorku di sana. Aku pun menurut, mendadak merasa senang dan seketika pula merasa aneh karena sudah senang diminta nomor telepon. Setelahnya, aku mengembalikan HP itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Thanks_." Yamato mulai berdiri setelah memasukkan _tab_ -nya ke dalam tas dan mengantongi HP di sakunya. Aku pun ikut berdiri. Aku menjadi pegawai paling tinggi di _café_ , meskipun tinggiku dengan Takami dan Akaba sepantar beda satu senti. Tapi, Yamato lebih tinggi beberapa senti. Terbiasa selalu menjadi yang paling tinggi, aku merasa kecil di hadapannya.

"Oh, ya, malam natal nanti kosong, kan?" tanya Yamato sebelum benar-benar pamit pulang. Aku mengangguk sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Di malam natal memang tidak ada yang spesial di keluargaku. Selesai gereja, pulang, makan malam, tidur. " _Good_. Aku mau mengajakmu makan malam berdua. Tidak ada penolakan."

Belum sempat aku merespon, Yamato sudah pamit duluan kepadaku. Mukanya tidak semurung tadi, sudah lebih cerah dan bersemangat meskipun ada gurat lelah. Ia juga pamit kepada Sakuraba di kasir dan rekanku yang lain. Aku berusaha tidak memperlihatkan bahwa aku _excited_ diajak makan berdua. Setelah mengantarnya ke pintu, menyaksikannya melangkah menjauh dan masuk ke mobil, aku pun kembali ke meja kami dan kembali bertugas sebagai pekerja yang membersihkan meja. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai malam tiba dan _café_ pun tutup.

Sadar tidak sadar, aku merasa aku benar-benar menantikan makan malam itu. Malam ini, aku seperti mendapat sesuatu yang baru. Aku merasa tidak sehampa sebelumnya. Tidak bohong bahwa aku merasa sedikiiiiiit kehilangan saat Yamato menghilang waktu itu. Kupikir itu karena aku kehilangan pengunjung yang biasa aku temani, makanya agak terasa sepi setelah dia tidak datang lagi ke sini.

Dan sekarang, kedatangannya membuatku menyadari bahwa aku memang merasa kehilangan Takeru Yamato selama ini.

.

— **to be continued—**

* * *

 **a/n**

Oke.

EHEM

Setelah tiga tahun lebih maybe, guys, akhirnya YUNNA BALIK KAMPUUUUNNNNGGGGG!

Buat yang MUNGKIN kepo kemana aja yunna selama ini, karena aku selama heyatoz juga ga melancong ke fandom mana-mana, ya yaudah diam tanpa karya selama bertahun-tahun, jawabannya adalah MELANJUTKAN HIDUP AHAHHAAH.

Going through many hells, heartbreaks, dramas, dan tentunya sebagai pelajar yang disibukkan dengan tugas dan ujian sampai akhirnya aku sudah menamatkan 12 tahun sekolahku baru balik. Sekangen ini coy sama FESI GILAAAA. Pengen summon satu-satu authornya gila gila kangen :")

Apa kabar kalian? Gimana sekolah, kuliah, kerja, dan keluarganya? :")

Kalo kata The Script, memang I'm The (Wo)Man Who Can't Be Moved. Mungkin yang lain udah cabut dari sini, aku juga udah nemu fandomku yang lain, but still I always remember FESI karena… disinilah aku debut jadi author FFN. Aku tumbuh di sini, belajar banyak hal di sini, tua di sini juga anjir. Aku selalu ingat kalian lengkap dengan karya-karya kalian wahai ex author FESI. :3

Ini kebanyakan cincong gak sih

Yasudah intinya yunna balik kampung gais. Menyumbang fanfiksi lagi di sini biar ga tandus krik krik. Nostalgia sama Eyeshield 21 sama Bapak Inagaki dan Bapak Murata nya sekalian. Mencoba membuat Sena jadi tinggi, Hiruma jadi budak, Shin jadi youtubers, Agon bercucu, Taka cukur rambut, dan Clifford jadi bangsawan beneran.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

" **웃** **"**

 **[** —please remember that every storms will end up with sunshines. **]**

 **Eyeshield 21 belong** **s** **to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I only own this story.**

 **Warning**

 **OoC detected**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **1st Point of View (** **Kakei** **'s PoV)**

 **T** **ypo** **(s) may be found**

 **And other** **s**

 **SPECIAL WARNING: chapter ini nyerempet ke M so be careful membacanya yazzzz ^_^**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang diam-diam kutunggu. Nanti malam, Yamato benar-benar jadi akan mengajakku makan malam berdua. Wow, mungkin ini akhirnya menjadi malam natalku yang berbeda daripada malam natal sebelumnya.

Kemarin, Yamato datang lagi ke _café_ pada jam makan siang. Hanya makan sebentar, lalu kembali ke kantor karena ada _meeting_. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dia mengeluh karena hidupnya setahun ke belakang selalu berhubungan dengan rapat, baik itu rapat di kantor sendiri maupun sampai harus ke luar negeri.

Lalu, semalam dia meneleponku untuk memastikan aku bisa pergi makan malam berdua saat _Christmas_ _Eve_. Kami mengobrol tidak begitu lama karena hari sudah larut dan dia sudah jauh lebih lelah daripada aku.

Dan tibalah hari ini. Aku berangkat pagi-pagi ke _café_ seperti biasa, namun akan pulang lebih awal untuk mandi dulu dan bersiap-siap di apartmen. Yamato bertanya aku mau dijemput dimana. Awalnya kutolak, _but as you know, The Absolute_ Yamato _wouldn't let me_. Jadi, aku memberikannya alamat apartmenku.

Saat aku menyampirkan mantelku di gantungan khusus mantel, seseorang—yang sudah kutahu siapa—mencubit pinggangku gemas.

"Aw!" aku mengaduh, tidak bohong kalau cubitannya perih. Sakuraba hanya tertawa laknat. Kalau dia seumuran denganku saja mungkin sudah berani kujitak.

"Sepertinya ada yang mau nge- _date_ malam ini?" goda Sakuraba sambil tersenyum usil. Pipiku langsung memerah. Tukang gosip itu sebenarnya dapat info dari mana?

"Nggak. Siapa tuh?" balasku sambil berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah. Harus kuakui aku memang payah jika dipojokkan seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa mengelak dan membantah meskipun jelas-jelas bohong daripada mengaku, itu lebih memalukan!

"Dia bilang kepadaku, _Honey_ ," jawab Sakuraba yang membuatku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri. Jadi, rencana makan malam berdua ini diketahui oleh orang lain selain aku, Yamato, dan Tuhan? _This will be the death of me_. "Pikirmu kau akan bisa pulang lebih awal tanpa aku ngelobi Takami?"

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" sentakku agak panik. Tidak bisa kusembunyikan lagi mukaku yang memerah dari mantan model iklan ini. "Ya… kalau aku nggak bisa pulang lebih awal, ya sudah nggak jadi. Nggak perlu ngelobi!"

Sakuraba tertawa puas mendengar sentakanku. "Bercanda. Kau ini serius sekali, Shun Kakei- _chan_. Jadi aku benar, kan, kalian mau kencan nanti malam?"

"Memangnya kau bersama kekasihmu nggak pergi kencan, Sakuraba _oniichan_?" balasku sengit sambil meninggalkan Sakuraba yang sangat menikmati waktunya untuk memojokanku. Pembicaraan ini harus dihentikan sebelum karyawan lain datang. Aku memilih untuk mengambil sapu dan beranjak ke teras kafe meninggalkan si Pengedar Gosip itu sendirian di meja kasirnya.

Seperti hari biasa lainnya, setelah dibuka, kafe ini pun ramai lagi. Aku menjalani hari seperti biasa dengan melayani pengunjung. Tapi, hari ini entahlah, aku agak merasa lebih semangat. Seperti sangat bergairah untuk menyelesaikan tugasku hari ini dengan melakukannya dengan senang tanpa beban. Aneh sekali. Padahal pulang sebelum _shift_ berakhir adalah sesuatu yang tidak se- _exciting_ itu. Bahkan sebenarnya, aku bisa saja pulang duluan sesuai _shift_ yang hanya setengah hari jika aku mau.

Shun Kakei, berhentilah menjadi seperti gadis yang kasmaran karena ini hanyalah makan malambiasa. Dan orang yang mengajakmu _hanyalah_ seorang Takeru Yamato, bukan seorang presiden!

* * *

.

"Sudah siap, Kakei- _kun_?"

Yamato berdiri dengan tegap dan gagah di depan pintu apartmenku. Tepat pukul setengah delapan, sesuai perkataannya yang akan menjemputku untuk makan malam. Penampilannya yang memancarkan aura sungguh-sangat-seorang-bos-kaya-raya membuatku sadar tidak sadar menelan ludahku sendiri. Aku yang lebay, karena penampilan Yamato jika ditilik-tilik ya biasa saja. Standar setelan formal berupa _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam dengan kemeja dan celana berwarna sama ditambah dengan dasi berwarna _cream_. Tapi kenapa jika orang ini yang memakainya malah tampak seperti pejabat negara….

Harus kuakui, aku gugup. Lumayan. Karena seorang Takeru Yamato bisa-bisanya menjadi seperti presiden sekarang.

Aku mengangguk. Setelah memakai sepatu, aku menutup pintu kamar yang akan otomatis terkunci. Lalu, aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Yamato menuju _lift_ menuju _basement_. Aku bisa melihat mobil sedan yang biasa dipakainya jika mampir ke kafe terparkir tak jauh dari _lift_. Yamato membuka kunci mobilnya dengan alarm, lalu membukakan pintu terlebih dahulu untuk aku masuk. "Ayo masuk. Maaf kalau nanti di dalam mobilnya nggak enak."

Nggak enak apanya, mobil semahal dan semewah ini disebut begitu. Merendah untuk meroket. Aku membuat catatan mental bahwa seorang Takeru Yamato memang sangat senang menebar senyum dan bahkan menjatuhkan orang pun sambil tersenyum. Gila. Memang dasar mulut manis.

Aku pun masuk dan duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi, Yamato menutupkan pintunya dan masuk melalui pintu pengemudi. Setelah kami berdua memakai _safety belt,_ Yamato menyalakan mobil dan mulai menyetir dengan fokus.

"Bagaimana harimu, Kakei- _kun_?" tanya Yamato sambil tetap fokus menyetir. Aku berdehem sedikit, mendadak merasa serak.

"Begitulah, seperti biasa. Kau?"

"Baik. Lebih baik karena malam ini aku makan bersamamu," balasnya dengan mantap. Aku mulai gatal untuk membungkam mulutnya agar berhenti mengatakan omong kosong dan menggombal seperti itu.

"Apa aku seeksklusif itu?" jawabku sekenanya, yang hanya disambut oleh tawa renyahnya lagi.

"Kau galak sekali, sih."

"Terima kasih, lho."

Yamato tetap tertawa sambil menyetir. Aku cukup kagum dengan orang ini karena di saat orang lain akan malas melanjutkan obrolan denganku, dia malah tertawa dan memancing-mancing.

Seperti yang kutebak, Yamato mengajakku makan di sebuah restoran hotel yang mewah. Tipikal. Ini pasti sudah terlampau biasa baginya untuk makan di tempat seeksklusif bersama dengan rekan bisnisnya. Aku sekarang jadi merasa minder. Aku mulai merasakan kesenjangan sosialku dengannya. Malah merasa tak pantas untuk makan malam berdua saja dengan seorang CEO. Sementara aku hanya murid SMU biasa yang bahkan bekerja sambilan hanya menjadi seorang _waiter_.

Tiba-tiba, Yamato menggenggam tanganku. Aku terperanjat, lalu segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya secara refleks. Tapi tanganku masih setia digenggamnya lebih erat lagi. Aku agak mendongak untuk menatap matanya dan dia tersenyum. Hangat. "Ayo masuk. Jangan gugup, Kakei- _kun_. _You look amazing tonight, by the way_."

Sialnya, lagi-lagi tubuhku berkhianat. Jantungku yang sejak tadi memang berdetak lebih cepat, makin cepat lagi degupnya. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas. Aku mau memberontak, namun entah apa yang membuat otak dan tubuhku tidak bisa bekerja sama. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya memalingkan muka dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Dan aku bisa merasakan tanganku sendiri mengeratkan genggaman tangan hangat Yamato.

Kami pun akhirnya sampai di meja kami—setelah diantar oleh pelayan di restoran ini _._ Kami duduk berhadapan. Ada lilin di tengah meja. Dengan ruangan yang sengaja dibuat temaram, suasana menjadi romantis dan terasa intim, _I guess_? Aku sudah tidak asing lagi dengan _candle light dinner_ macam ini di Amerika maupun di Jepang. Tapi, baru kali ini aku merasakannya sendiri. Malam natal tahun ini adalah malam natal paling hebatuntukku.

Sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang, aku berpikir keras untuk menghindari rasa gugup yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Jadi, sebelum Yamato yang membuka topik duluan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, aku pun berdehem—lagi—lalu mengeluarkan suara.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mengajakku makan malam mewah seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan ini, kalau boleh jujur, terus menghantui pikiranku sampai detik ini. Daripada memikirkannya terus-terusan dan pusing karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang pasti, aku memilih untuk bertanya.

"Karena aku ingin," balas Yamato ringan. Ia menatapku sambil tertawa renyah. Tawa yang mau tak mau kuakui memikat. Senjata untuk menarik perhatian rekan bisnisnya, mungkin? "Aku ingin kau yang menemaniku."

"Memang yang di kafe belum cukup?" tanyaku lagi. Jika dia mau merayuku dengan kata-kata manisnya, aku bisa mematahkannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yamato untuk membalasnya dengan menggelengkan kepala.

" _Nope."_

"Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Kan banyak teman-temanku yang lain."

Yamato menatapku lurus. Entah kenapa membuatku merasa ada di ambang jurang kekalahan. "Karena aku mau kau, Shun Kakei, yang menemaniku."

Oke, sekarang aku yang skakmat. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencibirnya. "Gombal."

"Aku sedang serius, Kakei- _kun_ ," balasnya lagi. Tangannya kembali menggenggam tanganku yang berada di atas meja. Yamato membuka kepalan tanganku, menyatukan jemari kami, dan mengelus punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya.

Takeru Yamato, seorang bajingan bermulut manis ini sukses mencuri semua kata-kata yang mau kulontarkan kepadanya, membuatku mati kutu seperti ini. Kepalang basah aku membiarkannya melihat wajahku yang pasti sudah memerah. Hari ini, dua kali sudah aku menghancurkan _image_ dengan sangat sempurna. Aku tahu sekarang Yamato sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuatku bungkam.

Untungnya, makanan dan minuman yang kami pesan datang lebih cepat dari yang aku perkirakan. Kami pun menyantap makan malam kami. Aku merasa malam ini aku benar-benar diberkati. Malam natal ini kuhabiskan dengan kemewahan dan aku mendapatkannya dengan gratis. Yah, meskipun aku melukai harga diriku sendiri berkali-kali karena salah tingkah menghadapi Yamato. Benar-benar memalukan.

Setelah selesai makan, kami pun berbincang tentang hal yang _casual_. Sampai akhirnya, sesudah Yamato menggesek kartunya untuk membayar—yang membuatku ngeri sendiri membayangkan angka di dalam kartu dan angka yang dikeluarkannya malam ini, kami pun pulang. Kalau aku perhatikan, hari ini Yamato tidak berbicara sebanyak biasanya. Aku sebenarnya lebih suka saling diam, tapi bawelnya yang mendadak hilang meskipun hanya sedikit, benar-benar sedikit, membuatku agak merasa…kehilangan.

Yamato mengantarku sampai depan pintu kamarku. Aku membuka pintu dengan memencet tombol angka berupa _password_ kamarku. Setelah terbuka, aku berbalik menghadap lelaki berambut liar itu. "Ayo masuk dulu, Yamato."

Tanpa penolakan, dia ikut masuk. Suara pintu tertutup seakan menyambut keheningan yang membuatku canggung. Apalagi, kami berdiri berhadapan. Ya Tuhan, ini sangat canggung sampai aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena takut kembali menghancurkan _image_ -ku lagi.

Yamato melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Aku refleks menelan ludah dan aku takut dia mendengar suara jantungku yang berdentum-dentum setelah jarak kami benar-benar terpisah hitungan sentimeter. Aku menengadah, mataku terkunci oleh matanya yang menatapku dengan tatapan mendalam.

Sampai akhirnya, Yamato mengangkat daguku dan yang kutahu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirku.

Yamato menciumku.

Perlakuannya kali ini membuat otak, hati, dan tubuhku gangguan sinyal seketika. Aku kelewat terkejut sampai badanku tidak mau merespon apapun selain menikmati ciuman ini. Kini, pikiranku mulai dibisiki setan yang membiarkanku terbuai dalam nafsu. Dan setan itu menang.

Aku memejamkan mata, balas mencium bibir Yamato. Aku melingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya dan bisa kurasakan lengannya ikut melingkar di pinggangku, merengkuhku lebih erat.

Sial, aku sudah terlanjur jatuh.

Kali ini, Yamato tidak lagi hanya mengecup bibirku, tapi mulai melumat dan menyesapnya dengan lembut. _He is such a good kisser indeed_. Sesekali, aku membalas perlakuannya dengan hal yang sama. Sambil mencumbuku, Yamato menuntunku ke sofa dan mendorongku untuk berbaring dengan posisi dia yang mengungkungku. Aku pun menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam seraya mengelus helai berwarna coklat itu.

Malam ini, kuakui kekalahanku dan Takeru Yamato berhasil menang telak.

* * *

.

Sinar matahari menerobos tirai kamarku, membuatku mengerjapkan mata dan kembali dari alam mimpi ke dunia nyata. Entah kenapa, pagi ini terasa lebih hangat. Selimut masih membalut tubuhku. Tapi, aku merasakan kehadiran orang lain di kasur. Aku merasakan tubuhku berada di pelukan seseorang dan bahkan kepalaku bersandar pada dadanya.

 _Oh, damn_.

Sontak, aku membalikkan badan membelakanginya. Peduli setan orang ini terbangun dengan gerakan mendadakku yang melepas rengkuhan tangannya, tapi, ya Tuhan, apa yang aku—tepatnya kami—lakukan semalam?! Aku benar-benar melakukan 'itu' dengan orang ini? Aku ingin percaya saja bahwa yang semalam hanya salah satu mimpi basahku yang terlalu nyata dan kami hanya tidur sekasur berdua. Tidak lebih tidak kurang!

Sayangnya, aku harus menerima dengan lapang dada bahwa semalam bukan mimpi. Aku sangat malu ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku dan orang ini telanjang di bawah selimutku. Masih jelas pula tadi rasanya tidur bersandar pada dada telanjangnya.

Yamato terbangun ketika aku membalikkan badan. Sekarang, ia malah kembali memelukku dari belakang. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya di ceruk leherku. Terasa geli namun hangat. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan semerah apa wajahku sekarang.

Dan konyolnya, aku tidak berniat melepas pelukan Yamato.

Sepuluh menit kami lalui dengan posisi seperti ini tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Aku sudah sepenuhnya bangun, namun Yamato mungkin masih setengah sadar dan mengumpulkan nyawanya. Tanganku tiba-tiba berkhianat, balas mendekap lengannya dan mengelusnya sesekali. Sampai akhirnya, CEO ini pun memecah keheningan dan membuka pembicaraan pertama di hari ini, " _Ohayou,_ Shun. Selamat hari natal."

" _Ohayou mo_ —tunggu, apa-apaan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?" balasku dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, demi menyembunyikan perasaan berbunga-bunga yang aneh ketika Yamato memanggilku bukan dengan nama margaku lagi. " _Emm,_ selamat natal juga."

Si bajingan ini terkekeh. "Kau lupa semalam kita saling memanggil nama kecil kita? Bahkan, kau yang lebih sering memanggilku Takeru. Memohon-mohon—"

"C-CUKUP!"

Aku langsung terduduk dan memukul Yamato tepat di muka menggunakan bantalku. Sementara korban pukulan bantalku itu makin tertawa dengan puas. Aku malu parah! Sial sial sial!

" _You're so cute,_ Shun," ledeknya lagi sambil mengacak rambutku. Aku tidak berani dan tidak mau mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya lagi. Kalau bisa kumasukkan saja wajahku ke saku. Ganti muka. Atau apalah sampai Shun Kakei yang ini sudah kembali waras seperti dulu!

Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, bukan kesalahannya jika mengungkit hal yang semalam terjadi, karena aku juga menyetujuinya. Tidak seperti aku diperkosa atau apa, toh jika dipikir-pikir aku juga mau melakukannya.

Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagiku dan otomatis seorang Takeru Yamato adalah orang pertama yang _ehem_ , menyetubuhiku. Hal ini yang membuatku malu bukan main. Jika pegawai kafe, apalagi _team hahahihi_ Sakuraba-Heracles-Riku-Ikkyu yang tahu, bisa-bisa aku mati karena tidak sanggup merasakan kehancuran harga diriku.

Aku pun melirik Yamato yang mulai bangkit dari kasur tanpa sehelai kain pun. Ah sial, pemandangan yang sangat tidak tepat ketika aku baru sembuh dari penyakit malu. Yang lebih sialnya lagi, Yamato menyadari tatapanku dan tertawa geli. "Kenapa, Shun? Semalam, kan, sudah lihat. Sudah pegang malah."

"BERISIK!" bentakku lagi sambil melempar bantal ke arahnya. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, ingin menangis rasanya. Namun itu hanya akan memperparah segalanya. "Sudah sana mandi! Diam atau kau tidak mendapat jatah sarapan!"

" _Okay, okay_." Yamato mengiyakan sekenanya sambil masih menertawakanku dan melempar kembali bantalku ke kasur. Setelah yakin dia sudah menghilang ke kamar mandi, aku bangkit dari kasur dan segera mencari pakaian di dalam lemari. Aku belum berani mencari tahu dimana aku, lebih tepatnya Yamato, melepaskan pakaianku semalam. Aku menampar pipiku sendiri berkali-kali, sengaja agak kencang supaya aku kembali waras. Dasar Takeru Yamato brengsek!

Kesehatan mentalku kembali ketika aku sudah fokus memasak sarapan. Aku menggoreng telur mata sapi dan sosis yang kebetulan menjadi jatah terakhir bulan ini. Menu sarapan standar di hari libur atau jika aku merasa sangat lapar sehingga roti atau mie instan pun tidak cukup. Aku jarang makan nasi untuk sarapan.

Aku baru akan memindahkan masakanku ke piring saat Yamato tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang—lagi. Aku hampir serangan jantung karena perlakuannya ini. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku, membuat bulu kudukku merinding persis seperti tadi di kasur. Dengan posisi seperti ini, aku bisa mencium aroma sabun segar. Meskipun sabun yang dipakainya adalah sabunku, tapi rasanya berbeda dan aku diam-diam menyukai aromanya lima kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan peluk-peluk. Aku susah gerak, nanti gosong."

"Bohong. Kompornya sudah kaumatikan, Shun." Balasnya cepat lalu mencium leherku. Kali ini, aku tidak se- _salting_ barusan. Malah _err…_ menikmati? Sentuhannya ajaib. Mungkin itu yang membuatku mau-mau saja semalam melakukan 'itu' dengannya.

Yamato melonggarkan dekapannya untuk memudahkanku bergerak. Aku memindahkan masakanku agak lebih susah karena ada koala raksasa yang menemplok di punggungku dan tidak mau lepas. Koala ini tidak bawel lagi seperti tadi, sehingga bunyi sendok dan piring beradulah yang menjadi sumber suara satu-satunya.

"Shun."

Nah, akhirnya dia bosan diam. Aku merespon sekenanya. "Hm."

"Aku menyukaimu."

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku hampir mengalami serangan jantung lagi. Kegiatanku terhenti seketika. Tubuhku membeku. Bahkan, aku yang sudah siap mencercanya malah tidak bersuara sama sekali. Lidahku mendadak kelu.

Setelah beberapa detik, Yamato melepas pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah meja makan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Aku tidak sadar sejak tadi aku menahan napas. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedikit kecewa. Kecewa karena tidak lagi dipeluk. Aneh!

Kami berdua pun sarapan dengan normal. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya normal karena Yamato tidak mengajakku mengobrol lagi. Aku mulai merasa kehilangan. Ada yang hilang ketika aku tidak mendengarnya berceloteh. Padahal aku lebih senang saling diam. Aku jadi bingung aku kecewa karena aku terlalu jatuh kepada Yamato atau karena memang merasa kehilangan.

Yamato sudah menghabiskan makanan dan segelas air mineralnya duluan saat aku baru saja menelan potongan daging terakhirku. Baru saja setengah gelas aku minum, laki-laki berambut liar itu akhirnya memecah hening.

"Yang tadi, aku serius. Aku nggak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku."

Aku tersenyum kecil, senyum meremehkan, lalu membalasnya. "Kaupikir aku semudah itu dirayu?"

"Lantas, apa yang bisa membuatmu percaya?" Yamato menatap lurus ke mataku. Aku tertegun. Kali ini, caranya menatapku berbeda. Tatapannya lebih serius dan tidak kulihat kilat iseng dari matanya. Aku tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

" _Anything you can do_."

"Aku akan terus mencoba, dan itu absolut." ujarnya tanpa ragu. Tangannya mulai bergerak menggenggam tanganku. Terasa lebih hangat dari semalam. Yamato tersenyum mantap. "Kita coba. Semuanya. Bisa?"

Dapat kurasakan pipiku menghangat. Dadaku pun ikut merasa hangat. Aku merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutku. Bahkan, aku sudah lepas kendali mengontrol detak jantungku sendiri. Aku sering mendengar bahwa perasaan yang kurasakan kali ini, rasa dan gejolak aneh di dalam tubuhku, adalah respon seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Jadi, ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kurasakan genggaman Yamato lebih erat. Sadar tak sadar, aku ikut tersenyum.

Jatuh cinta dan perasaanmu terbalas oleh orang yang kaucintai ternyata semenyenangkan ini, eh?

Aku harus membuat deklarasi ini agar otak dan hatiku mau berdamai.

Aku, Shun Kakei, mencintai Takeru Yamato. Dan itu absolut.

* * *

.

Sejak pernyataan absolut dari Yamato, mendamaikan kedua otak dan hatiku agar mau diajak kerja sama, dan memutuskan untuk meresmikan hubunganku dengannya, aku merasa hidupku lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya. Aku bisa menghitung senyumanku yang lebih banyak muncul setelah kejadian pagi hari di hari natal itu. Sudah hari keduaku berpacaran dengan anak laki-laki itu dan gejolak di dalam tubuhku ini tidak reda. Rasa berbunga-bunga itu masih setia ada. Sekarang, aku bisa mengerti kenapa orang-orang begitu mendewakan jatuh cinta. Ternyata memang seajaib ini efeknya.

Hari natal kemarin kuhabiskan hanya berdua dengan Yamato. Setelah sarapan, ia pamit pulang ke apartmennya untuk berganti baju dan kembali sebelum makan siang untuk menjemputku. Kami pun makan siang bersama di luar. Tidak semewah yang di hotel tentunya, karena aku yang—disuruh—memilih tempat makannya. Setelah itu, berjalan-jalan di tengah kota yang ramai. Kali ini, Yamato tidak menggunakan mobilnya lagi dan kami berjalan kaki beriringan. Aku masih ingat bagaimana dia menggenggam tanganku erat, menghangatkan tanganku dari dinginnya salju. Jangankan digenggam, berada di sebelahnya saja sudah membuatku hangat.

Dan sekarang, aku sedang menjalani rutinitasku menyapu lantai _café_ lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Entah rasanya dahiku yang terbiasa berkerut karena muka seriusku menjadi lebih rileks. Baru kali ini aku merasa cocok kerja di Egao karena keceriaanku yang absurd ini.

"Fuh, ada apa dengan ritmemu, Shun? Tidak seperti biasanya."

Akaba yang tadi kulihat sedang merapikan meja memecah keheningan dengan bertanya kepadaku. Laki-laki dengan penampilan nyentrik ini memang kelewat _freak_ dengan bahasa musiknya yang jarang kumengerti. Namun anehnya, dia yang punya paling banyak penggemar. Apalagi jika malam hari. Tiap malam, Akaba tidak lagi menjadi _waiter_ , namun ia beralih profesi menjadi pengisi _live music_ di _café_. Dia dan gitar akustiknya memang tidak pernah terpisahkan. Mungkin jiwa pemusiknya itu yang membuat banyak perempuan tergila-gila untuk datang ke _café_ malam-malam. Takami pasti bangga sekali kepadanya dan menjadikan Akaba aset berharga dalam menarik pengunjung.

Oke, satu orang pertama yang menyadari perubahan sikapku. Apa aku terlalu _obvious_ atau orang ini memang kelewat peka?

"Biasa saja, tuh," jawabku sekenanya. Baru saja aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Sakuraba, Takami, Taka, dan Ikkyu datang berempat. Aku menghela napas lega karena setidaknya aku tidak perlu melanjutkan pembicaraanku dengan Akaba. Aku belum mau mengumumkan kepada orang-orang bahwa aku telah berpacaran dengan seorang pelanggan _café_ ini.

" _Ohayou, minna!"_ sapa Takami sambil melepas mantelnya. "Bagaimana natal kemarin? Puas liburnya?"

Kami menjawabnya dengan versi masing-masing. Seluruh kru Egao _Café_ diliburkan selama hari natal oleh Takami. Katanya, dia tidak ingin mengganggu _quality time_ kami dengan keluarga saat merayakan hari natal. Meskipun tidak semua orang di sini merayakannya dengan keluarga. Contohnya, ya, aku. Aku memang jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua orangtuaku karena keduanya sama-sama sibuk dan tinggal di negara yang berbeda. Kami tinggal di Amerika sejak aku SD. Saat aku lulus SMP, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Jepang. Tidak seperti mereka, aku rindu tanah kelahiranku. Itulah sebabnya aku hanya tinggal sendiri di apartmen dan terbiasa sendiri.

Yah, sampai akhirnya si Takeru Yamato itu datang dan membuatku melepas kebiasaanku hidup sendirian.

Selesai berbincang-bincang, kami kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing. Setengah jam kemudian, Ikkyu membalikkan gantungan di pintu bertanda _CLOSED_ menjadi _OPEN_ sebagai tanda kami sudah resmi buka.

Aku baru saja menyimpan sapu ke tempatnya dan tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar di dalam saku. Aku terkejut karena tidak biasanya aku mendapat telepon apalagi di pagi hari seperti ini.

 _Takeru Yamato is calling._

Oh, ya, bodohnya. Aku lupa bahwa si beruang besar ini pasti akan rajin meneleponku.

" _Moshi-moshi?"_ sapaku sambil buru-buru keluar _café_ , menghindari tatapan Sakuraba, Ikkyu, Takami, dan Akaba yang memandangku seperti baru saja melihat keajaiban dunia. Ya memang ajaib seorang Shun Kakei sudah mendapat telepon pagi-pagi begini.

'Ohayou _, Shun. Sudah di_ café?' sapa Yamato dari seberang sana. Aku tidak sadar tersenyum karena _well_ , jarang ada yang menanyakanku ada di mana dan sedang apa selain dirinya.

"Sudah. Kau?"

' _Baru saja siap. Aku hari ini akan sibuk, Shun. Banyak_ meeting. _Nggak bisa mampir ke sana. Nggak apa-apa, kan?'_

" _It's okay_." Meskipun kuakui agak mengecewakan bahwa Yamato tidak akan mampir ke sini. "Jangan lupa makan."

'Aw, sweet of you!' godanya sambil tertawa. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku sebal. 'Take care, _Shun._ Have a nice day.'

" _You too_ ," jawabku singkat sebelum Yamato mematikan sambungan telepon. Aku memasukkan ponselku kembali ke dalam saku dan melangkah kembali ke dalam. Aku masuk disambut tatapan usil dari berpasang-pasang mata. Bahkan, Sakuraba dan Ikkyu sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku pura-pura tidak tahu. "Apa?"

"Apa Kakei- _kun_ sudah berkencan dengan seseorang sekarang?" jawab Ikkyu yang disambut tawa Sakuraba. Aku bisa merasa wajahku mendidih. Sial sial sial! Kenapa mereka terlalu hebat mencari tahu urusan orang lain, sih?

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa," sambut Takami, tersenyum ambigu sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Akaba pun tidak mau kalah menggodaku. Dengah bahasa musik _freak_ -nya, ia menimpali, "Fuh, jadi itu yang membuat ritmemu lebih harmonis."

"A-apaan sih! Ngaco!" sentakku agak tergagap. Aku menghindari tatapan semua orang, tidak berani melakukan kontak mata karena akan membuatku semakin malu. Aku sibuk berdoa di dalam hati, meminta pertolongan Tuhan untuk menyelamatkanku dari situasi yang memalukan ini.

"Takami- _san_ , stok susu dan gula sudah mau habis. Aku akan pergi membelinya untuk cadangan sementara."

Tuhan sangat baik kepadaku karena doaku langsung dikabulkan seketika. Taka yang tadi sudah duluan ke dapur, menampakkan kembali batang hidungnya untuk melapor kepada sang pemilik _café_. Terima kasih, kakak terbaikku, Taka Honjo. Kau memang penyelamatku. Aku melemparnya dengan tatapan terharu dan berterima kasih meskipun lelaki berambut perak panjang itu tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Ah, baiklah. Jangan lupa struk belanjaannya kasih ke Sakuraba nanti," balas Takami, sudah kembali ke mode waras. Puji Tuhan.

Mengetahui ada kesempatan besar di tengah distraksi ini, aku pun langsung menyahut sambil menyusul Taka. "Aku ikut! Taka _niisan_ pasti butuh bantuan nanti."

Dan akhirnya aku lolos dari kandang singa. Alasanku masuk akal sehingga tidak ada yang protes saat aku minta izin untuk keluar bersama Taka. Hitung-hitung membawakan belanjaan, kan? Sekaligus jadi adik yang berbakti. Apapun itu yang penting aku tidak diinterogasi seperti tadi.

Ketika semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk memamerkan pasangan barunya, aku malah berusaha menutupnya serapat mungkin. Aku terlalu malu mengakuinya. Entah ini wajar saja atau ternyata tidak normal, aku tidak tahu.

Jatuh cinta ternyata semembingungkan ini.

— **to be continued—**

* * *

 **a/n**

Halow, gercep kan yunna updatenya. The power of gabut, people. And this is it.

SEBENERNYA GATEL MAU NULIS ADEGAN ANU YANG LEBIH DETAIL TAPI NANTI FF INI JADI NAIK RATING DONK!

Baiklah, aku mau bales review disini ah biar cocwit. Sebelumnya, makasih banyak udah mau dipaksa baca dan review! The best dah ngalahin ayam d besto.

Dengan reviewers berpenname **Meongaum:**

HAYOOO KAPAN KAMU BALIK NIH AKU GAK WACANA YAH WKWKWKWK /CIUM MESRA/

Jadi ketidakfokusan di fanfic ini adalah Takami-nya yah ternyata. Super sekali memang si bapak dokter ini. Iyah emang aku setuju dia itu sangat bapak, mengayomi banget anak-anaknya secara diam-diam HUHU jadi pengen diasuh Takami. /GAK. Karena Sakuraba mainannya udah selevel dewasa Takami jadi yah berarti Takami did a great job buat ngebimbing yayangnya ASIQUEEEE

WAH KALO INI SIH KETERLALUAN GA FOKUSNYA MASA AKABA SAMA YAMATO KETUKER, MENTANG2 SAMA2 EYESHIELD 21 DEMN

BENAR SEKALI, aku pengen bikin Kakei menikmati masa remajanya dengan gamikirin Eyeshield sampe terlalu serius dan doyan marah,,, gemes kan dia tuh masih ada jiwa childishnya yang tertutupi muka judes yg kerung terus(?) HAHAHAHAHA YAMATO EMANG UDAH PRO PATAH HATI GAESSS

Iya ya kak, ini Yamato udah kaya sugar daddy T_T TAPI EMANG DADDY BANGET GAK SIH AKU INGIN LAMAR JADI BABYNYA

Ini udah diupdate beb, maaf agak diluar ekspektesyen yah : )))

.

Lalu reviewer kedua ada **Lala-chan ssu** nichh

HALOOO JUGAAAA DEDEKKK

Iya sini ayo ikut balik napa! Sombong kamu /GAK

YES ADA YANG MENANTIKAN KEHADIRAN OTPKU TERNYATA HUHUHU TERHURA :"""

Nah ya ini tergagalfokus gara2 ada Takami-Sakuraba ya WKWKWKWKK

Ikutan awkward? Kata Kakei makasih soalnya akhirnya ada yg ngerti juga perasaan canggung mau tapi malunya dia itu. WAHAHAA

Ini udah apdet kan beb mwah :*

.

Menuh-menuhin author notes ya, byarin dah biar banyak wordsnya WKWKWKKW

Okey see u next chapter! Semoga masih pada mau ngikutin huhu.

* * *

 **Sayembara dadakan**

Kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak siapa jajaran mantannya Yamato? Yang jawab bener, setelah terungkap nanti di chapter selanjut-selanjutnya, akan mendapat hadiah menarique dan NO TIPU TIPU NECH WKWKKW


	3. Chapter 3

" **웃**

—please remember that every storms will end up with sunshines.

 **Eyeshield 21 belong** **s** **to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I only own this story.**

 **Warning**

 **OoC detected**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **1st Point of View (** **Kakei** **'s PoV)**

 **T** **ypo** **(s) may be found**

 **And other** **s**

 **SPECIAL WARNING: bagi yang gakuat fluff things hati-hati bacanya yah _**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Aku sudah mendapat jatah liburku mulai besok. Takami dengan sangat baik hati memberikanku jatah libur lebih panjang sebagai penghargaan atas kesediaanku untuk bekerja _full-time_ selama liburan sekolah. Jadi, aku mendapat libur lebih dulu daripada rekan-rekanku yang lain.

Setelah makan malam dan mandi, aku menjatuhkan diriku di sofa ruang tengah apartmenku. Aku meraih _remote_ untuk menyalakan televisi dan sekalian mengambil ponselku juga. Tadi, Yamato mengirimkanku pesan menanyakan kapan aku libur, yang belum sempat kujawab. Aku pun mengabarinya tentang jatah liburku yang dimajukan dan diperpanjang.

Tidak butuh lima menit, Yamato sudah membalas.

 _Serius?_

Aku mengetik lagi. ' _Iya_.'

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, layar ponselku berubah menampilkan panggilan masuk dari Yamato. Dia benar-benar cepat, ya. Aku takjub.

"Kenapa, Takeru?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi setelah aku mengangkat teleponnya.

' _Kau serius besok sudah libur?'_

Pertanyaannya membuatku mengerutkan kening. "Iya benar. Memang kenapa?"

' _Baguslah. Aku hanya memastikan, Shun. Kalau begitu, kita bisa liburan lebih cepat dan lebih lama.'_

Aku terperanjat. "Hah? Liburan? Liburan apa?"

Yamato tertawa di seberang sana, membuatku berdecak kesal. Bisa-bisanya. ' _Santai, Shun. Iya, aku mau mengajakmu liburan ke Hokkaido. Kita menginap di vila keluargaku di sana. Kamu nggak akan kemana-mana selama liburan, kan?'_

"Nggak, sih…" jawabku sambil menggaruk pipi. Seketika, aku menjadi gugup lagi. "Baiklah. Aku mau, Takeru. Tapi, apa nggak terlalu merepotkanmu?"

' _Mana ada. Justru yang repot kalau kamu nggak mau ikut._ ' Yamato terdengar senang sekali ketika aku menerima ajakannya. Kalimatnya begitu membuatku yakin bahwa dia memang ingin mengajakku dan menemaninya di sana untuk berlibur.

Kami mengobrol cukup lama. Yamato bilang ia tidak akan mengunjungiku malam ini karena ia belum pulang dan akan kembali ke apartmen larut malam. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini juga dan sekarang ia tengah menunggu kerjaannya itu dioper kepadanya. Dia juga berkata bahwa kami akan berangkat lusa, makanya dia ngotot mau membereskan pekerjaannya agar besok bisa beristirahat dan lusa pergi liburan bersamaku. Aku jadi terharu dibuatnya. Malah sekarang, aku senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Obrolan kami terhenti saat pekerjaan yang ditunggu Yamato akhirnya datang. Dia pamit duluan dan mengucapkan selamat malam kepadaku. Telepon pun terputus. Aku menyimpan kembali _handphone_ -ku di meja dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih sebelum tidur.

Saat badanku sudah berbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasur—yang sekarang spreinya sudah kuganti dengan yang baru setelah melakukan 'itu' dengan Yamato, _in case you forgot_ , aku menatap langit-langit kamar dan pikiranku mulai melayang jauh entah kemana. Kusentuh dada kiriku, merasakan detak jantung yang berpacu kembali dalam tempo yang abnormal. _Well_ , tidak dapat kumungkiri aku merasa senang dan menantikan liburanku setelah rasanya lama sekali tidak pergi liburan dan yang lebih pentingnya adalah liburanku kali ini adalah bersama kekasihku. _You know that I never have this kind of relationship before. This is my very first time. And it's awesome._

Setelah puas membiarkan pikiranku pergi dari tempatnya, aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding di kamar. Aku mengucek mataku untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah melihat. Sudah setengah jam kulewati dengan melamun. Gila, aku malu sendiri karena menyia-nyiakan waktu tidurku hanya untuk memikirkan Yamato. _Now_ _I can relate to those who say that reality is better than dreams when you fall in love. So this is how it feels to be in love. Even love can make the toughest, strongest king shed his tears too._

Kata orang, fase dimana dunia kita menjadi sepenuhnya tentang orang spesial itu dinamakan budak cinta. Terdengar receh, namun memang benar ternyata cinta sekonyol itu. Aku merelakan jam tidurku terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk memikirkan orang itu secara tidak jelas.

Mungkin bisa-bisa aku menjadi budak cinta sungguhan.

* * *

Setelah penantian yang membuatku tidak sabar tapi juga ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama dalam saat yang bersamaan ini, tibalah hari keberangkatanku dengan Yamato untuk liburan. Esok hari setelah menerima ajakannya, kami _packing_ barang masing-masing. Siang menuju sore, dia baru membunyikan bel apartmenku, dan kami menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menonton film sambil makan _junkfood_ dengan menggunakan jasa _delivery_. Kencan sederhana seperti ini malah lebih membuatku nyaman karena aku tipe anak rumahan, malas sekali keluar rumah jika tidak ada urusan, dan Yamato sudah bisa menebaknya tanpa aku berkata apapun. _Is it me being obvious or people are just too genius?_

 _Well, the first one would likely to be the answer because everyone can see how much I dislike being around with too many people._

Sekarang, kami sedang berada di ruang tunggu bandara Haneda untuk _boarding_ pesawat. Baru saja beberapa menit kulalui setelah tadi Yamato sempat mengomel karena ulah manajernya, "Sudah kubilang aku bakal _off duty_ selama libur, masih saja diajak _meeting."_ karena sekarang, dia sudah kembali sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya untuk mengurus urusan kantornya. Aku? Hanya diam memperhatikannya sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Bukan aku yang inisiatif, tapi Yamato yang menarikku untuk bersandar kepadanya!

Kami tidak begitu masalah dengan posisi yang sedekat ini (tapi jujur aku lebih ingin posisi normal saja, ya ampun) karena ruang tunggu ini lebih _private_. Aku dikejutkan si beruang ini saat ia memberikan tiket pesawatnya kepadaku dan aku hampir serangan jantung mendadak begitu membaca bahwa tiket ini adalah tiket _business class_. Bahkan seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan buang-buang uang menaiki pesawat dengan kelas bisnis. Takeru Yamato memang gila rupanya.

"Padahal aku sengaja nggak bawa _tab_ dan HP satunya karena nggak mau diganggu selama libur, Shun. Memang agak brengsek, ya." Yamato mulai berceloteh lagi setelah ia selesai dengan urusan di _handphone_ -nya dan ia mematikan barang elektronik tersebut sebelum dimasukkan ke saku celana.

"Jadi bos susah juga ternyata. Aku kira enak tinggal suruh-suruh orang," timpalku—agak sarkastik—sambil mengelus tangannya yang memeluk kepalaku. Laki-laki personifikasi musim gugur itu terkekeh dan mengelus rambutku.

"Perusahaan yang kupegang sekarang itu bagian kecilnya. Yang utama masih dipegang _Tou-san_. Aku nggak akan pernah siap jika tiba-tiba harus mengambil alih semua bisnisnya."

Aku menelan ludahku, seketika merinding membayangkan berapa hasil yang didapatnya—belum ditotal dengan keluarganya—dari koleksi perusahaan dan bisnisnya. Mungkin baginya mandi uang secara literal sudah merupakan hal yang terlalu biasa.

Suara pengumuman kedatangan pesawat membuat kami langsung beranjak dari kursi. Yamato langsung menggandeng tanganku ketika _boarding_ ke pesawat. Meskipun tidak tampak kentara karena terhalang jaket kami berdua, tetap saja aku merasa malu dan canggung. Manusia ini doyan PDA sekali. Untung saja penumpang _business class_ itu jumlahnya jauh lebih sedikit daripada _economy class_.

Kursi kami terletak di dekat jendela. Entah kebetulan atau memang direncanakan Yamato, aku mendapat kursi yang tepat di sebelah jendela. Kami duduk, memakai _seatbelt_ mengikuti prosedur, dan menunggu pesawat sampai benar-benar akan _take off_. Detik-detik di mana para _flight attendance_ sudah kembali ke kursinya, aku merasakan tanganku digenggam lagi oleh Yamato. Aku menoleh ke arah tangan kami, lalu dia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

" _Feeling nervous_?" tanyanya spontan. Aku menggeleng.

" _Of course not_!"

" _Doesn't sound like that_ ," balasnya lagi sambil tersenyum jahil. Aku memalingkan wajahku lagi, memutuskan untuk melihat ke luar jendela. Dengan berat hati aku mengakui bahwa aku memang gugup. Bukan karena aku takut naik pesawat, tapi pertama, ini sudah sekian lamanya aku terbang lagi setelah terakhir waktu awal masuk SMA, dan kedua, ini adalah terbang menggunakan kelas bisnis perdana seumur hidupku!

Yamato tetap pada posisinya menggenggam tanganku selama _take off_. Aku juga tidak menolak. Dia baru melepaskannya setelah pesawat berada di ketinggian yang stabil.

Aku dan beruang ini sama-sama diam menikmati perjalanan. Aku bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela sejak tadi. Sibuk menatap awan yang serupa kapas-kapas putih di langit yang biru. Melihat pemandangan ini membuatku sangat tenang. Bahkan aku sudah lupa rasanya bersantai menikmati keindahan alam karena terlalu fokus bekerja keras sampai lupa untuk bersantai sejenak. Hari-hariku kuhabiskan di sekolah, belajar, mengerjakan tugas, ujian, belajar lagi, lalu sore setelah pulang sekolah lanjut bekerja sampai malam. Rutinitas yang sama di setiap harinya sampai aku sudah kebal terhadap bosan.

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan sesuatu yang agak basah dan lembut menempel di pipiku. Tidak lama, setelah akhirnya Yamato melepas kecupannya di pipiku yang sukses membuat darahku naik ke muka. Aku refleks langsung menoleh ke arahnya, lalu mendesis. "Apa-apaan!"

"Lihat sini, dong," jawab Yamato sambil mencubit pipiku. Kurasa pipiku semakin memerah. " _You don't even want to look at me_."

Aku merasa gemas juga jika si beruang ini mulai merajuk dan mencari perhatianku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Maaf."

" _It's okay_ ," ujarnya lagi. Ia menggenggam tanganku, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, kemudian mencium bibirku lembut. Aku tersenyum di sela ciuman dan balas mengecup bibirnya tanpa berhenti tanganku mengelus helai coklat _maple_ itu.

Ciuman itu singkat dan sederhana, hanya makan waktu beberapa detik saja. Aku melepasnya duluan, demi mencegah sesuatu yang di luar dugaan seperti malam natal beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengingatnya sekilas saja membuatku salah tingkah.

"Lanjut nanti di vila, ya." Yamato mengecup pipiku lagi sebelum ia menyungging seulas senyum ambigu. Mukaku sontak mendidih lebih parah dan aku langsung memukulnya tidak tanggung-tanggung secara keras.

" _Shut up!_ "

* * *

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, kami pun sampai di vila milik keluarga Yamato. Selama perjalanan, aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku agar tidak kaget ketika menjejakkan kaki di vila. Benar dugaanku, bisa dilihat vila yang besar dengan gaya modern dan minimalis. Dikelilingi oleh taman dan di pohon-pohon membuat vila ini terlihat sejuk, sangat _cozy_ apalagi jika dihuni saat musim panas.

Aku melangkah masuk tanpa menggeret koper. Koperku dan Yamato sudah dibawakan oleh penjaga vila ini. Pandanganku mulai berpindah-pindah melihat isi vila ini yang bagiku sangat menarik. Melihat bentuk bangunannya dari luar dan memperhatikan desain interiornya. Aku memang memiliki ketertarikan dalam serba-serbi bangunan. Bahkan pertama kalinya aku datang ke sekolah adalah memperhatikan gaya bangunannya. Maka dari itu, bulat tekadku bercita-cita menjadi seorang arsitek.

Di lantai pertama, dalam jarak pandangku yang kulihat ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga yang sangat luas. TV selebar dua puluh inchi terpampang di sana. Di sisi yang berlawanan, terdapat ruang makan yang juga sama luasnya beserta _pantry_ yang menyatu dengan dapur. Aku bisa melihat halaman belakang secara jelas karena tembok belakang rumah didominasi oleh kaca tembus pandang. Aku suka konsep rumah kaca ini karena menghemat penggunaan lampu. Rumah ini akan tetap terang sampai matahari terbenam.

Aku masih sibuk memperhatikan ruangan sampai Yamato memanggil namaku dan mengajakku makan. Ternyata, sudah dihidangkan makan siang untuk kami berdua. Sepertinya sebelum datang ke sini, Yamato mengabari penjaga vila untuk memasakkan makanan.

Lantas, aku menghampirinya dan duduk di seberang meja. Aroma _suki_ yang masih mengepul itu benar-benar mengundang nafsu makanku. Setelah berdoa bersama—tiap sebelum makan, Yamato akan menggenggam tanganku dan memimpin doa, kami pun makan dalam diam. Di tengah keasyikanku menyantap makan siangku (yang rasanya enak bukan main, aku curiga ini sudah diludahi jin), Yamato membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana? Suka vilanya?"

Aku yang masih mengunyah hanya mengangguk. Kutunggu sampai aku beres menelan dengan sukses, lalu aku menjawab. "Banget."

"Baguslah kalau suka," balas Yamato sambil mengangguk. "Dari awal kuperhatikan kamu fokus sekali melihat-lihat. Calon arsitek, nih?"

"Semoga."

"Pasti bisa, Shun. Itu absolut. Kamu itu pintar," pujinya sebelum ia meraih gelasnya untuk minum. Dia ternyata sudah membereskan makannya yang mana cepat sekali. Yamato memang memiliki kecepatan makan yang ajaib. Entah dia selalu lapar atau memang bakat, sepertinya, yang pasti aku kagum.

Aku hanya tertawa remeh. "Gombal apa lagi itu?"

"Kapan sih ucapanku tidak kauanggap gombalan, Shun?" Yamato bertanya sambil menampilkan tawanya yang diam-diam kusukai. "Aku serius. Kamu rajin, kamu pekerja keras. Jarang ada anak sekolah yang bisa mengimbangi sekolah dan pekerjaan sambilannya. Apalagi sampai dapat _ranking_. Kamu hebat."

Sebelum aku larut dalam sanjungannya, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku heran. "Dari mana kau tahu tentang _ranking_ -ku, Takeru?"

" _Your report card, of course_ ," jawabnya ringan, membuatku menepuk kening. Bisa-bisanya aku lupa menaruh rapotku di tempat yang benar. Terakhir kuingat, aku menyimpan rapotku di atas meja belajar di kamar. Si brengsek ini rupanya mengintip. Untung isinya tidak memalukan, jadi aku tidak panik.

Aku pun akhirnya beres makan menyusul Yamato. Aku langsung berinisiatif membawa semua bekas makan kami dan mencucinya sebelum si CEO bawel ini sempat mencegahku. Berujung dia kembali menjadi koala raksasa yang menemplok di badanku kala aku mencuci piring. Protesku tidak diindahkannya dan aku pun menyerah untuk menyuruhnya berhenti memelukku.

"Kenapa kamu doyan sekali menempel di punggungku, sih?" tanyaku sewot ketika sudah beres mencuci piring. Yamato yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa? Nggak boleh?"

Aku mencibir sambil menyipratkan air dari tanganku yang masih basah ke wajahnya. "Dasar manja."

Tak kuduga, Yamato langsung mencubit kedua pipiku keras sampai aku mengaduh. Aku memukul tangannya dan sekarang—HEI, SI BRENGSEK INI MALAH MENGGENDONGKU! Aku pun memberontak sambil terus memukul badannya.

" _Baka_! Turunkan aku!" aku meronta namun dia sama sekali tidak berniat menurunkanku. Posisiku kini sungguh memalukan. Berada dalam gendongan Yamato, _bridal style_. Aku melihat ke sekeliling kami was-was, takut-takut ada penjaga vila atau siapapun orang lain yang menyaksikan kami berdua yang seperti ini. "Kubilang turunkan aku, bodoh!"

"Diam, Shun Kakei. Kau mau kita jatuh di tangga?"

Dan benar saja, Yamato sudah menaiki tangga sambil tetap menggendongku. Karena kaget sekaligus ngeri, aku tanpa sadar malah merangkul lehernya erat.

Yamato menjatuhkan badanku di atas kasur, lalu dia ikut berbaring di sebelahku. Aku bisa mendengar napasnya agak tersengal. Suruh siapa sok-sok menggendongku sampai ke atas segala. "Capek, kan? Kubilang juga apa."

"Iya. Kamu berat sekali," jawabnya yang mana aku langsung mencubit tangannya sebal. Ia pun mengaduh sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Lebih tepatnya, menertawakanku. "Bercanda, Sayang."

" _Ew_." Bulu kudukku meremang ketika Yamato memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Sayang'. _Cringy._

Kami berdua diam di posisi yang sama sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Mengistirahatkan badan yang cukup pegal karena perjalanan ke sini. Yamato berbaring sambil memeluk pinggangku dari samping. Tangan satunya dilipat dan menyangga kepalanya di bantal. Laki-laki berambut liar ini menyembunyikan mukanya di ceruk leherku. Bisa kurasakan napasnya menerpa. Sensasi geli itu mulai terasa familiar saking seringnya dia berada di posisi seperti ini.

"Shun," panggilnya dengan suara pelan. "Aku tidur dulu sebentar, ya."

"Hmm." Aku hanya bergumam membalasnya. Aku tersenyum geli mendengar Yamato yang seperti meminta izin untuk tertidur. Lucu rasanya.

Tidak butuh lama sampai si beruang ini sudah tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Napasnya yang tadi agak tersengal sekarang menjadi teratur. Aku mendaratkan sebelah tanganku di kepalanya, mengelus helai coklat itu dengan lembut.

Aku sedikit menjauhkan badanku dengan susah payah karena harus ekstra hati-hati agar Yamato tidak terbangun lagi, demi bisa melihat wajah tidurnya. Aku menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi keningnya sambil tetap mengelus rambut liar itu. Yamato tertidur dengan sangat tenang. Aku melihat lingkaran hitam tipis di bawah matanya, menandakan bahwa dia memang kurang tidur. Dia pasti kelelahan sekarang setelah kemarin lembur dan begadang.

Cukup lama aku mengagumi muka polos seorang Takeru Yamato saat sedang tertidur. Sampai akhirnya, aku pun ikut terbawa mengantuk ditambah lagi dengan suhu yang lebih dingin di sini. Kuputuskan untuk menuruti keinginan mataku yang sudah berat jika dipaksa membuka.

Sebelum aku terjun ke alam mimpi, aku mendekatkan wajah ke arah Yamato, lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

 _At the moment, I deeply agree to people who said falling asleep next to someone we love is the best feeling ever._

* * *

Aku terbangun ketika pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar terbuka, menampilkan Yamato yang keluar dari sana dengan muka yang sudah segar dengan terdengar suara _flush_ yang samar. Aku pun mengubah posisiku yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk sambil mengucek mata. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau tidur sangat nyenyak, Shun. Nggak tega," jawab Yamato sambil duduk kembali di sebelahku. Ia mengacak rambutku gemas. "Mimpi apa sampai pulas begitu?"

"Yang pasti bukan memimpikanmu," balasku sambil memutar bola mata. Yamato hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Aku pun lantas turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, diikuti Yamato yang berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Nanti ke bawah, ya!" serunya sebelum beranjak keluar. Aku mengiyakan sekenanya.

"Iya, bawel!"

Di kamar mandi, aku hanya mencuci muka dan buang air kecil. Rasa dingin dari air yang menerpa kulitku membuatku gemeletuk. Setelah mengeringkan tangan dan wajahku, aku menggosokkan kedua tanganku sambil sesekali meniupnya dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Aku menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat bahwa hari sudah gelap. Jadi, kami berdua tidur cukup lama juga, ya.

Aku bisa melihat Yamato sedang menaruh dua gelas yang kutebak adalah cokelat panas di atas meja ruang tengah. Menyadari kehadiranku, laki-laki itu langsung memindahkan pandangannya ke arahku, lalu tersenyum 1000 watt. "Shun! Ayo minum dulu coklat panas buatanku. Spesial."

Benar tebakanku tadi. Aku tertawa mencemooh. "Nggak beracun, kan?"

"Kau meremehkanku, ya?" Yamato mencubit pipiku lagi dan langsung kusingkirkan tangannya agar berhenti. Aku mengambil gelas berisikan cokelat hangat itu. Bisa kucium aroma cokelat yang menenangkan dan tentu saja, enak. Setelah duduk di sofa, aku pun perlahan menyesap minuman yang cocok jadi teman di musim dingin seperti ini. Aku yang tadi sedikit menggigil menjadi lebih hangat.

Suasana di ruang tengah tidak sesepi tadi setelah Yamato meraih remot dan menyalakan TV. Si beruang yang sesekali merangkap menjadi koala itu langsung asyik memindah-mindahkan _channel_ dan menonton sambil menikmati cokelat panasnya. Aku pun ikut fokus menatap layar televisi setelah dia berhenti mengganti _channel_ dan fokus pada film yang sedang ditayangkan salah satu saluran TV luar. Kami berdua memang memiliki hobi yang sama; menonton film. Kencan yang paling sering kami lakukan tentunya _marathon_ film. Kami bisa menghabiskan setengah hari hanya untuk menonton saja. Meskipun kami berdua akan sama-sama fokus dan jarang berbicara selama film berlangsung, tapi kami merasa melakukan kegiatan ini berdua adalah _bonding time_ paling efektif dari sekian aktivitas lain yang kami lakukan. Kami tidak butuh mengobrol seperti pasangan pada umumnya jika sedang menonton berdua dan kami tidak keberatan. Dan juga cara efektif agar Yamato tidak banyak omong lagi.

Fokusku pada TV buyar ketika melihat pemandangan dari jendela yang belum ditutup tirai. Aku langsung menyimpan cokelatku yang bersisa setengah dan berjalan menghampiri jendela untuk melihat lebih jelas ke luar.

Hujan salju.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yamato yang tidak kujawab langsung karena masih terpesona dengan pemandangan di luar. Laki-laki itu kini sudah berdiri di sampingku, ikut menyaksikan salju yang turun dari langit malam. Jadi, aku tidak perlu menjawabnya lagi.

"Mau ke luar?" Yamato kini bertanya lagi. Aku menoleh, lalu mata kami langsung beradu. Aku pun mengangguk, lebih bersemangat dari biasanya.

" _Wait_."

Aku hanya menurut dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Tidak butuh semenit, Yamato sudah kembali. Ia menyampirkan mantelku di bahuku, sementara ia memakai mantelnya sendiri. Aku pun langsung ikut memakainya sambil berkata pelan. " _Arigatou_."

Yamato kemudian membuka kunci pintu yang didominasi kaca itu. Pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah ke halaman belakang. Aku berjalan ke luar setelah dia menyuruhku untuk duluan lewat gestur tubuhnya, diikuti olehnya setelah menutup kembali pintu.

Dingin yang ekstrim langsung menusuk kulitku. Lumayan membuatku linu. Aku langsung memasukkan tanganku yang tidak memakai sarung tangan ke dalam saku mantel yang hangat. Saking dinginnya, napasku sampai mengepul di udara.

Aku menengadahkan kepala, melihat salju yang terus turun lebih jelas. Sejak kecil, aku selalu menantikan hujan salju seperti ini setiap musim dingin. Memori tentang masa kecilku perlahan mulai kembali mengisi ruang pikiranku.

Baru saja aku akan larut dalam pikiranku, Yamato menarikku ke pelukannya. Ia memelukku dari belakang seperti biasa, namun pelukannya ini berkali-kali lebih hangat. Mungkin karena aku yang sedang kedinginan. Menikmati pelukannya, aku pun menyandarkan punggungku di dadanya lalu balas mendekap lengannya yang melingkar di badanku.

"Kau suka hujan salju, hm?" Yamato memecah keheningan. Aku bisa merasakan dia mengecup puncak kepalaku.

"Iya, aku suka," jawabku singkat. Aku menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan kata-kataku, " _Childhood memories_."

Masih mempertahankan pelukannya, Yamato berkata, " _Tell me_."

"Pertama kalinya aku mengenal hujan salju saat umurku masih menginjak lima tahun. Dulu, ayah dan ibuku masih sering menggendongku karena badanku masih mungil." Aku memulai ceritaku. "Waktu itu, hujan salju turun di Tokyo. Kami belum pindah ke Amerika. Lalu, ayahku menggendongku ke luar untuk menunjukkan hujan salju kepadaku. Ibuku ikut ke luar tak lama setelahnya. Kami bertiga menyaksikan hujan salju bersama, dan itu kali pertamaku. Sejak saat itu, aku sangat menyukai hujan salju. Sampai aku lulus SMP, jika hujan salju turun, aku akan melihatnya bersama orang tuaku. Lalu, aku kembali ke sini dan aku menyaksikannya hanya sendirian."

"Kali ini berbeda," ujar Yamato sambil mengeratkan dekapannya. " _You're with me, now._ "

Aku hanya mengangguk, dalam hati mengiyakan.

Tidak lama kami bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini, kemudian Yamato melepas pelukannya dan berdiri di hadapanku. Sangat dekat, sampai hampir tidak ada jarak. Yamato menatap mataku dalam. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas iris nilakandi yang jernih itu.

Aku mengelus pipinya pelan. Dia agak mengernyit, kaget karena sensasi dingin yang berasal dari tanganku. Aku tersenyum tipis, lalu berkata pelan. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku liburan."

" _No need to,_ Shun." Tawa renyah Yamato terdengar lagi lalu ia menangkup pipiku. "Aku juga mau berterima kasih kepadamu."

"Kenapa?"

Si beruang ini sudah tidak tertawa seperti tadi. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi serius. Tatapan yang diberikannya saat pagi di hari natal itu. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada keningku, dahi kami beradu. Yamato tersenyum. " _Thank you for being you_."

Bisa kurasakan pipiku yang tadi sedingin es kembali menghangat. Otakku seakan kosong, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku hanya bisa menatap Yamato dalam diam, berharap ia akan melanjutkan kalimatnya agar aku mendapat penjelasan.

" _Thank you for letting me to be yours_ ," lanjutnya lagi, seakan mengerti arti dari tatapanku. Aku merasakan sudut bibirku tertarik, tidak sadar bahwa aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

Detik berikutnya, Yamato mengecup keningku lebih lama dari biasanya. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba datang, membuatku yang sejak tadi hampir menggigil berhenti kedinginan. Jantungku kembali berdetak tidak karuan setiap aku diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi, baru kali ini aku merasa sangat nyaman.

Kedatangan Yamato membuat hidupku perlahan-lahan berubah. Jauh dari orangtuaku membuatku hampa dan kosong. Sejak aku memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan di Egao, hidupku mulai terasa berwarna kembali. Meskipun masih ada yang terasa hampa.

Dan Takeru Yamato berhasil mengisi kehampaan itu. Tidak hanya mengisi, ia bahkan memberiku lebih dari itu. Banyak sekali, sampai aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih kepadanya.

 _Maybe I should have been the one who says that I'm so thankful to be his._

 **—to be continued—**

* * *

 **a/n**

maaf ya chapter ini cheesy abieeeezzz meskipun sudah dibuat se-IC mungkin tapi ntar gak greget kalo gadibikin begini :"(

ada yang ikut cringe sampe ke tulang? /angkat tangan/

oke seperti chap sebelumnya kumau bales review orang2 setia ini WKWKW MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH MAU DIPAKSA REVIEW UMAGA AKU CINTA KALIAN :")))))

untuk **Meongaum** ,

/tangkep duitnya/ dih recehan

HAHAHAHHAHA EMANG SUGAR DADDY SATU INI GASPOL ADA KESEMPATAN LANGSUN NGANUIN BERONDONG. Tenang untung Kakei sudah legal (ceritanya umur internasional ajadah) first timenya direbut om-om WKWKWK

Emang pada dasarnya si yama itu tukang modus kelas kakap makanya gombal ae sana sini, untung ganteng kalo ngga ya udah cringe sampe ke tulang ye gak. Kakei inget kok how good Yamato di ranjang cuma gamau ngaku aja HAHA

NICE TRY HAHAHA ANJIR CLIFFORD JADI UKENYA YAMATO GAKEBAYANG :")))

Untuk **Lala-chan ssu**

MANTAP WKWKWKWK AWKWARD GAK TUH JADI KAKEI DIBECANDAIN GITU HAHA

Aku yang authornya yang make sudut pandang Kakei sebenernya bertolak belakang sama Kakei-nya(?) aku juga tim Sakuraba-Ikkyu, lambe squad : )

NICE TRY HEM AYO TEBAK LAGI TEBAK LAGI BIAR RAME NICH

GUYS YANG BACA FF-KU DIBACA JUGA NIH FF-NYA SI LALA YANG IKUTAN COMEBACK DAN REVIEW EAEA

Dah jadi chapter depan akan diungkap siapa sebenarnya sosok dari jajaran mantannya yamato /drum rolls/ stay tune each!

* * *

 **OMAKE**

(untuk yang sekiranya tidak nyaman dengan kinky rate M, bisa diskip aja yah demi masa depan yang lebih baik)

"Shun, aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

Malam pertama kami di vila kami habiskan dengan _cuddle_ di kamar Yamato. Aku seperti biasa dalam pelukan Yamato, menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Dia merelakan lengannya menjadi bantalku. Kedua kaki kami saling bersilang satu sama lain.

Aku yang tengah mengelus-elus dada lelaki berambut liar ini hanya menggumam tidak jelas. "Hm?"

" _Tell me what's your kink_."

Aku hampir tersedak air liurku sendiri ketika Yamato bertanya—lebih tepatnya, memerintah—tentang hal yang tidak lazim itu. Aku menengadah, mencoba mencari ide apa yang dimaksud dari si beruang mesum ini. _Memangnya dia pikir aku akan blak-blakan menjawabnya?_

" _Alright_ , salah bertanya. Kau tidak mungkin akan frontal, ya, kan?" ujar Yamato sambil mencubit hidungku. Aku bisa melihatnya menyungging sebuah senyum…senyum apa lagi ini ya Tuhan… Aku memalingkan mukaku dengan kembali bersandar di dada bidangnya. Pipiku pasti sudah panas sampai menjalar ke telinga.

Kurasakan Yamato menyandarkan kepalanya di kepalaku. " _Mine is daddy kink_. Ada banyak, tapi yang itu nomor satunya."

Entah kerasukan setan apa, aku berpikir untuk balik menggodanya. Mungkin aku merasa 'tertindas' saking seringnya dia membahas-bahas tentang _itu_ , sengaja untuk menggodaku. Aku pun kembali menengadah dan meraih pipinya.

" _So, do you want me to call you Daddy?"_

Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum puas ketika aku melihat perubahan ekspresi Yamato. Ia terlihat menelan ludahnya, aku tebak dia syok dengan keagresifan dadakanku ini. Ternyata inilah alasan kenapa dia senang sekali menggodaku. Rasanya sepuas ini melihat reaksinya.

Yamato memagut daguku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu berbisik di telingaku pelan sebelum mencium bibirku. " _Of course, Kitten_."

" _Alright, Daddy."_


	4. Chapter 4

" **웃** **"**

 **[** —please remember that every storms will end up with sunshines. **]**

 **Eyeshield 21 belong** **s** **to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I only own this story.**

 **Warning**

 **OoC detected**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **1st Point of View (** **Kakei** **'s PoV)**

 **T** **ypo** **(s) may be found**

 **And other** **s**

 **SPECIAL WARNING lagi: BACANYA BENERAN HATI-HATI YAHHHH ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Sudah memasuki hari keempat liburanku bersama Yamato di vilanya. Yamato mengajakku mengunjungi tempat wisata yang ada di Hokkaido, hampir seluruhnya. Selama berlibur ini aku bisa tahu bahwa Takeru Yamato adalah seseorang dengan jiwa petualang yang tinggi yang sangat suka berkelana ke tempat baru.

Hari keempat ini jatuh pada tanggal 31. Tidak terasa sudah di penghujung tahun. Hari ini, kami tidak punya rencana untuk pergi kemana-mana. Mungkin nanti malam kami akan ke luar sebentar untuk makan di luar sambil menikmati _new year vibes_ kemudian kembali lagi dan menghabiskan malam tahun baru di vila.

Setelah kami menyantap makan siang di vila, Yamato menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya ke ruang baca yang berada di lantai dua. Pada ruangan ini terdapat rak buku yang cukup besar berikut dengan koleksi bukunya yang juga lengkap. Terdapat pula sofa dan karpet yang disediakan untuk tempat membaca. Setelah kami menjejakkan kaki di ruangan ini, Yamato langsung mengubek-ubek bagian rak yang menyimpan beberapa album foto. Ditariknya salah satu album foto berwarna biru tua dan ia mengajakku untuk di sofa.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkanmu foto-foto kenangan bersama mantan tunanganku yang kuceritakan itu," ujar Yamato sambil tertawa geli. Tidak tampak kesedihan yang biasa dirasakan orang patah hati. Menurut asumsiku, lelaki ini sudah sukses melupakan dan merelakan masa lalunya dengan gadis beruntung yang hampir menikah dengannya itu.

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku senyaman mungkin. Yamato mulai membuka album tersebut, menampilkan halaman pertamanya. Terpasang foto dua bocah kecil, laki-laki dan perempuan, mungkin usianya masih usia anak sekolah dasar.

"Ini foto pertama kami waktu SD. Kalau nggak salah ini diambil ketika kenaikan kelas 6."

Aku tersenyum geli melihat foto Yamato masa SD. Rambut liar khasnya tidak berubah sampai sekarang. Mukanya pun hampir tidak ada bedanya. Hanya badannya yang kecil—karena sekarang sudah tinggi dan kekar, bahkan tinggi badannya kalah oleh anak perempuan berambut pirang sebahu di foto itu.

"Oh, ya. Aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan namanya," sambungnya lagi. "Namanya Karin. Karin Koizumi. Benar kan, kataku. Kami sudah bersama sejak kecil dimana badanku kalah tinggi dengannya yang puber duluan."

Aku tertawa kecil, lebih seperti tertawa mengejek. Mungkin jika aku sudah mengenalnya sejak SD, aku tidak akan mengira dia bisa tumbuh tinggi dan kekar seperti sekarang. Pandanganku terfokus pada foto gadis kecil bernama Karin itu. Kuakui, gadis ini memang manis.

Yamato kemudian membuka halaman selanjutnya. Masih foto zaman SD. Sampai akhirnya tiba di halaman di mana penampakan dua orang itu sudah berubah.

Takeru Yamato pada masa SMP mulai tumbuh menjadi tipikal remaja yang diidolakan murid perempuan di sekolahnya. Sudah bertambah tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Karin. Karin pun sudah sukses dengan pubertasnya. Foto zaman SMP ini lebih banyak. Ada foto ketika mereka kencan ke taman bermain, di pantai, bahkan foto _candid_ Karin sendirian dalam berbagai pose, sudut, dan latar berbeda yang diambil oleh Yamato.

Mataku terpaku pada salah satu foto dimana Yamato berdiri sambil merangkul Karin yang memegang sebuket bunga dan keduanya tersenyum menatap kamera memakai seragam SMP yang sama. Di foto itu, rambut Karin sudah panjang dan dikepang.

"Itu foto saat kelulusan SMP," ujarnya sambil menunjuk foto yang sedari tadi kulihat. "Dan itu termasuk beberapa foto terakhir yang diambil sebelum Karin pindah."

Album foto ini sudah bergulir ke halaman terakhir. Di halaman terakhir hanya tersisa satu foto. Foto keduanya berpelukan di bandara. Ini pasti ketika Yamato mengantar Karin sekeluarga yang akan terbang ke Perth.

"Ini foto terakhir kami. Aku ingat H-1 keberangkatan Karin, kami berdua menangis karena pada hari itu, hubungan kami resmi berakhir." Tawa Yamato terdengar lagi. Aku masih sibuk menatap foto terakhir itu sambil membayangkan berpisah dengan orang tersayang hanya karena jarak. Ya, tidak jauh beda seperti aku berpisah dengan kedua orang tuaku. Kita semua memang punya pilihan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan, bukan?

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat dengan cerita tentang mantan Yamato saat SMA dan kuliah. Aku pun langsung menatapnya lagi. "Bagaimana dengan anak laki-laki yang kauceritakan itu? Kau punya albumnya juga?"

Yamato tidak langsung menjawab. Ada jeda yang cukup lama dan membuatku tidak sabar. Ia tampak terlihat berpikir meskipun perubahan ekspresi itu tidak kentara, tapi aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku menelengkan kepalaku ke samping, meminta jawabannya yang tak kunjung kudapat.

Dia malah memutus kontak mata dan menggeleng kepalanya. "Lupa kusimpan dimana."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Reaksi yang mencurigakan. Aku tahu dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut untuk protes, Yamato menutup albumnya dan beranjak dari sofa. "Ayo ke kamar, Shun! Aku ingin ke kasur."

Aku hanya menatap punggung Yamato yang kini tengah berjalan menyimpan kembali album itu di tempatnya. Kesempatan bagiku untuk menandai tempat dimana dia menyimpan album. Setelah itu, aku mengikutinya dalam diam menuju kamar. Tentunya dengan rasa curiga dan penasaranku yang mendorong niatku untuk mencari sendiri album fotonya bersama mantan SMA-nya. Persetan dengan lancang, dia sendiri berani membuka rapotku. Huh.

Yamato membiarkanku berjalan duluan ke kasur. Kudengar suara pintu yang dikunci dan aku langsung tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas kasur, menatap anak laki-laki personifikasi musim gugur itu yang menghampiriku. Dia mulai naik ke kasur, memagut dagu, dan langsung melumat bibirku. Aku pun merengkuh lehernya, menariknya ke ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Tangan Yamato mulai menjelajah tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan tangan kekarnya mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukkan diriku di atas pangkuannya. Aku mengapit pinggangnya menggunakan kedua kakiku. Kami masih bercumbu sampai Yamato berpindah menciumi rahangku dan turun ke leherku.

" _We have a deal, remember_?" ujar Yamato dengan suara rendah. Suara yang keluar jika dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku ketika kami sedang melakukannya. _And of course the dirty talks_. Ciuman dan gigitan lembut yang ia tinggalkan di rahang, leher, bahu, dan dadaku, lengkap dengan suara _husky_ -nya ini sukses membuatku semakin terangsang.

" _Y-yes, Daddy—_ aahh!"

Aku sedikit memekik dan menengadahkan kepalaku akibat perbuatan tangan dan lidah Yamato yang sudah bermain-main di dada dan selangkanganku. _Shit, he is doing so great_.

Siang ini, aku pun tenggelam dalam permainan Yamato. Dan permainan ini sangat berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya kami lakukan. Bisa kukatakan ini kali pertamaku _turn on_ sampai segila ini. Sampai akhirnya, kami pun jatuh tertidur bersamaan, lagi-lagi tanpa busana di bawah selimut yang tebal ini.

* * *

.

.

Pukul empat sore, aku terbangun. Yamato masih tertidur pulas saat aku membalikkan badan. Rasanya, aku lebih sering bangun lebih dahulu darinya setiap kami selesai berhubungan.

Seketika, aku teringat akan rencanaku tadi sebelum aku memasuki kamar. Aku pun duduk dengan sangat hati-hati, takut pergerakanku membangunkan laki-laki berambut liar ini. Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengendap-endap mencari album foto bersama mantan kekasihnya dulu.

Setelah memakai kembali pakaianku, memastikan bahwa Yamato masih sibuk di alam mimpinya, aku membuka kunci pintu sepelan mungkin, menutupnya kembali, dan beranjak menuju ruang baca. Aku langsung mengubek-ubek kembali tempat album foto itu disimpan. Terpaksa aku harus membuka satu-satu. Album fotonya saat masih bayi dan balita, album foto keluarga, foto masa SMA dan kuliah bersama teman-temannya, lalu…

 _Got you_!

Aku pun menarik album yang kucurigai khusus berisi foto Yamato bersama mantan kekasihnya sejak SMA sampai kuliah itu. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa sosok paling beruntung sekaligus sial itu. Beruntung karena pernah memiliki Takeru Yamato sejak SMA sampai lulus kuliah dan sial karena merelakan waktu sepanjang itu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang namun berujung kegagalan.

Setelah kubuka album yang dirahasiakan Yamato itu, jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Melihat orang yang ada di foto itu membuatku lupa bernapas. Aku mengucek mataku, takut aku yang salah melihat. Namun, sosok itu tidak berubah. Aku membolak-balikkan halaman, berharap bahwa album ini bukan yang kucari. Tapi album ini pun tidak salah. Album ini adalah album foto Yamato dengan mantan kekasihnya di masa SMA dan kuliah.

Aku langsung kembali kepada kesadaranku setelah mendengar knop pintu kamar yang dibuka. Aku buru-buru menyimpan album itu pada tempatnya dan mengambil buku di rak itu secara asal, berpura-pura jika sejak tadi aku sedang membaca buku. Aku mengatur napasku, berusaha menetralkannya karena sejak aku membuka album itu aku tidak sadar menahan napas.

"Sekarang aku yang nggak dibangunkan," sapa Yamato, berjalan menghampiriku sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia sama sepertiku, sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap seperti semula. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Salah sendiri tidak membangunkanku waktu kemarin-kemarin."

"Dasar pendendam," ejeknya, lalu mengecup pipiku. "Baca apa?"

Aku memperlihatkan buku yang tadi kuambil asal, dengan halaman yang terbuka asal pula. "Ini. Aku bosan jadi aku ambil buku saja."

"Tumben kau bosan berdiam diri di rumah." Yamato mencubit hidungku pelan, membuatku mengerang sebal. "Nanti malam kita jadi makan di luar, ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku mengikuti Yamato yang berjalan masuk kamar kembali. Mandi adalah tujuanku selanjutnya, sementara si beruang ini akan menunggu gilirannya mandi sambil melanjutkan tidurnya. Kenapa tidak mandi berdua? Karena kami menghindari hal yang di luar kendali. Lebih tepatnya sih, Yamato yang selalu di luar kendali.

Selama aku melakukan rutinitas membersihkan diri, bayang-bayang sosok laki-laki di album foto itu menghantuiku. Meskipun aku menyiram kepalaku sendiri dengan air hangat yang cukup panas untuk mendinginkan kepalaku, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna semuanya. Bahkan, mungkin aku butuh penjelasan dari Yamato.

Atau mungkin tidak butuh sama sekali.

* * *

.

.

Liburan akhir tahun sudah berakhir. Itu artinya, saatnya bagiku untuk kembali ke realita. Liburan berdua dengan Yamato terasa seperti mimpi bagiku. Meninggalkan liburanku selama lima hari di vila milik Yamato dan kembali ke rutinitas normal; belajar dan bekerja. Kembali mencicipi kehidupan nyata. Dan lebih fokus belajar karena aku akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dalam waktu dekat.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku pergi ke sekolah sekaligus bekerja. Tidak ada yang spesial di sekolah, sungguh. Kalau bisa, aku ingin mempercepat waktu agar cepat ujian dan lulus lalu kuliah.

Pulang sekolah, aku menyempatkan untuk mengerjakan satu tugas yang diberi guru bahasa Inggris tadi sebelum berangkat ke Egao. Aku memilih untuk mengerjakannya duluan karena mudah. Hei, aku sudah pernah tinggal di Amerika kurang lebih sembilan tahun! Akan sangat memalukan jika aku malah tidak mengerjakan tugas ini.

Setelah semua urusan sekolahku beres, aku pun menaiki bus untuk pergi ke Egao. Baru saja aku duduk di kursi, _handphone_ -ku bergetar. Aku sudah bisa menebak itu adalah notifikasi _chat_ dari seorang Takeru Yamato. Benar saja, dialah pelakunya. Di dalam pesannya, ia berkata bahwa ia akan mampir ke Egao nanti malam sekalian menjemputku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak dari rasa senangku di dalam hati. Sekian lama tidak mampir, akhirnya nanti dia akan datang lagi.

Kuharap, aku sudah siap membiarkan semua _crew_ Egao mengetahui bahwa aku tengah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan salah satu pelanggan kami.

Mengenai seseorang di album foto itu, aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya saja. Mungkin Yamato benar-benar tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi seperti ia mengingat Karin. Mungkin memori tentang orang itu adalah memori yang ingin dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Meskipun agak mengganjal, sih. Jika Yamato benar-benar ingin lupa, kenapa album itu masih disimpannya?

Aku hanya akan menunggunya sampai berkeinginan untuk jujur kepadaku. Kalau tidak, biar aku saja yang bertanya. Suatu hari nanti.

Setelah turun dari bus, kakiku melangkah ringan menuju tempat Egao berada. Di tengah jalan, aku berpapasan dengan Riku. Anak itu tumben sekali datang tepat waktu.

"Kakei!" sapanya riang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia menghampiriku dan kami berjalan berdampingan.

"Tumben kau tepat waktu, Riku." Aku mengutarakan isi pikiranku sebelum Riku menyapaku, membuat anak laki-laki itu cengegesan.

"Bagaimana liburanmu? Senang dengan pacar baru?" Riku tidak menyerah dan balas meledekku, membuatku langsung menjitak kepalanya pelan tanpa pikir panjang. "Aduh!"

"Berisik!"

"Galaknya. Hebat sekali pacarmu bisa tahan jadi pawang _bulldog_."

Belum sempat aku membalas cercaannya, Riku sudah berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya masuk ke _café_. Ini hari pertamaku masuk kerja dan bahkan belum sempat aku menginjakkan kaki di _café_ , aku sudah ditindas dengan memalukannya hanya karena pacar baru. Sebelum aku benar-benar menapakkan kaki di Egao, aku menghela napas untuk membangun benteng pertahanan agar aku tidak salah tingkah. Ada apa dengan 'pacaran' sampai makhluk-makhluk macam Riku dan Sakuraba—dan antek-anteknya Ikkyu juga Heracles, sangat bersemangat untuk mem- _bully_ -ku, sih? Memang sudah gila.

"Selamat datang kembali di kehidupan nyata!"

Ketika aku masuk, Heracles menjadi orang pertama yang menyapaku dengan riang. Kalimat sapaannya agak sarkastik, tapi seratus persen benar. Aku pun menyapanya balik. Saat aku baru mengambil seragam kerjaku, Sakuraba datang menghampiri dan menepuk punggungku. Raut wajahnya yang berseri-seri itu tidak membuatku merasa senang, justru malah merasa terancam.

"Kakei- _kun_! Jadi, bagaimana liburanmu dengan si CEO muda itu?"

Benar, kan, firasatku. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, aku kembali mendapat pertanyaan laknat seperti ini.

"Apaan, sih." Ya, teman-teman. Meskipun sekarang sudah memasuki tahun baru, Shun Kakei masih tetap mempertahankan kepayahannya dalam mengelak.

Sakuraba tertawa mendengar balasanku. Tentu saja, dia menertawakan cara mengelakku yang tidak kunjung naik _level_. Ia mencubit pipiku, membuatnya semakin merah. "Sudahlah, Kakei- _kun_. Apa sulitnya mengaku kalau kau memang berpacaran dengan Yamato itu. Malu, eh?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. " _Never in million years_."

Aku bersyukur kepada pengunjung yang menghampiri meja kasir sehingga membuat Sakuraba kembali ke tempatnya, tidak lagi menginterogasiku untuk bahan gosipnya. Tak kusia-siakan kesempatan emas ini untuk kabur sekalian mengganti bajuku. Setelah itu, aku bisa langsung melaksanakan pekerjaanku menjadi seorang _waiter_ tanpa gangguan dari sang ibu.

Hari pertamaku kembali bekerja berjalan mulus. Seperti biasa, _café_ ini ramai. Dan keramaian itu sempat berganti menjadi kericuhan begitu seorang tamu berperawakan sangar, berambut _dread_ , dan memakai kacamata ungu datang berkunjung. Meskipun ia datang bersama beberapa temannya, bahkan ada seseorang botak plontos yang jika kuperhatikan mukanya mirip dengan si _dread_ gila itu selalu terlihat seperti pawangnya, kericuhan kecil itu tetap terjadi. Dan ternyata, rombongan ini adalah teman Ikkyu di masa SMA. Ribut kecil itu berhasil teratasi ketika Ikkyu kembali dari kamar mandi dan segera mendistraksi si preman yang—kalau aku tak salah dengar—bernama Agon. Riku menambahkan informasi ketika kami para _waiter_ berkumpul saat kedatangan teman-teman SMA Ikkyu bahwa si botak yang seperti menjadi pawang itu adalah saudara kembarnya Agon, Unsui namanya. _And I'm being judgemental,_ bagaimana bisa sepasang anak kembar terlihat sangat tidak mirip baik dari fisik dan juga kepribadiannya. Seperti surga dan neraka.

Terlihat dari jendela bahwa hari sudah gelap. Aku melirik arlojiku, tepat pukul setengah sembilan malam. Kira-kira sejam yang lalu, Yamato kembali mengirim pesan untuk memberitahuku bahwa ia akan datang sekitar jam setengah delapan untuk makan dan sekalian menjemputku. Mungkin sekarang si beruang itu masih di jalan.

Sambil menunggu Yamato, aku merapikan meja-meja yang sudah kosong untuk kemudian diisi lagi oleh pengunjung yang masih setia datang di malam hari. Sekitar delapan puluh persen pengunjung yang datang pada jam ini sebenarnya ingin menyaksikan _live music_ Akaba. Sejak pukul tujuh, Akaba sudah berganti posisi dan naik ke panggung sambil memainkan gitar akustiknya. Meskipun dia se- _freak_ itu, aku mengakui bahwa permainan gitarnya memang hebat. Tidak jarang ketika aku sedang bebas tugas, aku menemukan diriku sendiri tenggelam menonton dan mendengarkannya tampil bermain gitar.

"Shun!" suara familiar yang kutunggu itu pun akhirnya muncul memanggilku. Aku baru saja selesai membereskan meja terakhir saat Yamato menghampiriku. _As expected_ , dia langsung melancarkan aksinya yang merupakan hobi barunya akhir-akhir ini; mengacak rambutku. Sial, kami bisa jadi tontonan banyak orang. "Hei. Menunggu lama? Sudah makan malam, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. " _No_. Kalau makan, sudah." lalu menariknya ke meja terdekat untuk menghindari segala bentuk PDA yang sangat senang dilakukannya. "Ayo duduk."

"Kenapa? Malu, ya?" pertanyaan Yamato memang ambigu, tapi aku sudah tahu apa yang ia maksud. Aku langsung memberinya _death glare_. Ia tertawa sambil mengangguk. "Iya, maaf maaf."

"Cepat pesan makananmu. Sekalian aku ke belakang. Ganti baju," ujarku sambil menyerahkan buku menu yang sebenarnya tidak dibutuhkan itu. Aku sudah hafal pesanan yang biasa dibelinya. Aku hanya—terpaksa—menjalankan prosedur melayani pengunjung.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang biasa kupesan, Shun. Nggak perlu repot-repot ikut SOP." Alih-alih menuruti perintahku, Yamato malah menertawakanku lagi dan mencubit pipiku. Aku mendengus kesal, buru-buru melepas tangannya dari pipiku sebelum ada orang lain yang memperhatikan kami. Kalau bukan di tempat umum, mungkin aku sudah menghajarnya.

Tapi tidak juga, sih. Yang ada malah aku yang dibanting. Jangan lupa bahwa yang beruang raksasa itu dia, bukan aku.

Aku pun—sambil menahan rasa gondokku—melangkah ke dapur untuk menempelkan _sticky notes_ berupa pesanan Yamato tadi. Setelah itu, aku mengambil kembali baju seragam sekolahku dan beranjak ke toilet khusus karyawan untuk berganti baju.

"Taka _niisan_ , tolong _handle_ pesanannya, ya! Aku ganti baju dulu. Kalau nggak ada _waiter_ yang _stand by_ kau saja sendiri yang antar ke depan. _Niisan_ kan jarang sekali ke depan. _Arigatou_!"

Jarak toilet dan dapur tidak begitu jauh dan aku bisa mendengar Riku yang mau menyusulku ganti baju dan meminta Taka untuk mengambil alih sementara pekerjaannya. _It's our privilige as the youngest worker to go home sooner than the others since we are still going to high school._ Selesai aku berganti baju dan membuka pintu toilet, Riku sudah berdiri di depan. Kami pun bertukar tempat. Ketika pintu baru saja ditutup, Takami tiba-tiba muncul dan memintaku untuk membantunya menghitung persediaan di gudang.

' _Kamu itu yang paling pintar di antara yang lain, Kakei. Makanya aku sering meminta bantuan soal hitung-menghitung karena kamu sangat fokus.'_

Itulah jawaban Takami ketika suatu saat aku pernah iseng bertanya kenapa aku sering diminta bantuan untuk pergi ke gudang mengecek dan menghitung stok. Entah jujur atau akal-akalannya untuk memotivasiku, aku tidak terlalu peduli.

Aku pun dibagi tugas untuk menghitung sebagian kecil saja. _You know what_? Alasannya konyol dan membuatku ingin menyembunyikan mukaku entah dimana.

"Yamato sudah menunggumu di depan, ya?" Pembukaan topik oleh Takami menjadi awal yang buruk untukku melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Tenang saja, Kakei. Aku hanya meminjammu sebentar saja dan bagianmu nggak akan banyak-banyak. Aku sudah minta izin ke Yamato, kok."

"Buat apaaa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang terdengar _desperate_. Ya meskipun pekerjaan tambahanku diringankan, namun tak kusangka Takami diracuni oleh jiwa penggosip Sakuraba, sesukses ini. _I've had enough with my coworkers and even my boss now, for God's sake!_

Dan akhirnya, pekerjaan tambahanku sudah beres dan Takami menyuruhku untuk langsung ke depan menemani Yamato yang sudah kutinggal hampir lima belas menit itu. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ lagi, aku dengan senang hati melangkah ke ruang depan, ke dalam _café_ dimana Yamato pasti sedang menikmati makan malamnya.

Terlihat suasana _café_ tidak sepadat sebelumnya. Sudah dekat pukul sembilan. Anak-anak muda yang tujuan utamanya hanya ingin melihat si Laba-Laba Merah main gitar itu pasti sudah pulang. Sekarang, isinya adalah orang-orang yang baru pulang kerja dan mampir untuk makan malam, seperti Yamato contohnya.

Baru beberapa langkah aku masuk, kakiku refleks berhenti. Mataku menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah kuduga. Dan, pemandangan ini yang begitu mengusik pikiranku sejak membuka album foto Yamato dengan mantan kekasih masa SMA-nya.

Aku melihat, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, sampai saking tidak percayanya aku berani mengucek mataku. Namun, pemandangan itu nyata adanya.

Yamato tengah memeluk Taka.

Ya, Taka Honjo. Taka si koki andalan Egao. Taka yang selama ini sudah kuanggap seperti kakak kandungku sendiri.

Dialah orang yang ada di dalam album foto kenangan milik Yamato.

Ah, aku cukup tahu. Kenapa Yamato menyembunyikan album itu dariku. Kenapa Yamato tidak pernah membahas mantan masa SMA-nya yang satu ini sedetail ia menceritakan tentang Karin. Kenapa Yamato membohongiku. Jawabannya ada di depan mataku sendiri.

Sadar tak sadar, bisa kurasakan jemariku mengepal sangat kuat dan rahangku mengeras.

Lalu, Yamato menyadari kehadiranku. Posisinya menghadap ke arahku. Namun karena asyik memeluk orang tercintanya, butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk melihat ke arahku. Tentu saja, ekspresinya terkejut bukan main.

"Shun," panggilnya seraya melepas pelukannya terhadap Taka. Fokus mataku hanya kepada Yamato, namun aku bisa melihat Taka yang membalikkan badannya dan ikut menatapku. Yamato tampak begitu panik, terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya. _Tch_ , namun aku tidak peduli.

Sebelum Yamato sempat menahan tanganku untuk pergi, aku berbalik dan segera pergi menjauh dari _café_. Tidak sia-sia aku mengambil tas sebelum ke dalam, karena aku bisa pergi lebih cepat tanpa repot harus kembali.

"Shun! Shun Kakei!"

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku dengan berlari. Aku tahu Yamato tengah mengejarku dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku terjerat perangkapnya lagi. Dia tidak bisa menahanku lagi.

Tapi, di luar perkiraanku, Yamato berlari lebih kencang. Yang kutahu, aku merasa tanganku ditarik dan ia menahan badanku agar berhenti berlari. Sialan!

"Shun! Dengarkan aku dulu! _I can explain. Don't go…. Please, listen to me_! _"_

Aku menghela napas, berusaha menetralkan dadaku yang sesak. Tiba-tiba, sudah ada bendungan air mata berkumpul di pelupuk mataku. Aku pun berbalik, lalu menatap matanya tajam. "Apa? Apa yang harus kudengar? _Your bullshits_?"

Yamato menggelengkan kepalanya. Terpampang dengan jelas bahwa ia frustasi. " _No_. Aku nggak bohong—"

"Kau bohong!" aku hampir tidak pernah memotong kalimat seseorang dalam hidupku, dan ini adalah kali pertamanya. " _You. Lie. To me!_ Kau membohongiku tentang album foto. Aku melihatnya meskipun kau menyembunyikannya dariku! _I thought you already moved on._ Aku hanya berniat menunggumu untuk jujur. Tapi aku salah mempercayaimu. Benar-benar salah! _I thought you were different_!"

Perkataanku sukses membuat Yamato terdiam. Memang aku salah sudah mengganggu privasinya, namun apa bedanya dengan dia yang membohongiku? Semua akan sama saja. Ujungnya pun aku akan tahu apa yang disembunyikannya.

Terlebih orang yang disembunyikannya selama ini adalah kakakku sendiri.

"Shun…" panggil Yamato lirih. " _I… I'm sorry…."_

Mata kami kembali beradu. Aku bisa melihat pancaran ketakutan dari matanya. Ada kilatan di mata nilakandi itu. Satu sisi dalam diriku ingin memaafkan dan mendengarkannya, tapi sisi yang mengatakan aku harus pergi dan melupakannya jauh lebih mendominasi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. " _I've had enough_." Aku tidak tahu kemana rasa cinta yang membuatku hangat dan bergairah itu pergi. Yang ada hanyalah rasa marah, sedih, dan tentunya kecewa yang parah. " _Let's just break up._ "

" _NO!"_

Aku langsung membalikkan badan, berusaha kabur tanpa melihat mata Yamato sebelumnya. Berusaha pergi tanpa ingin ditahan. Aku hanya akan luluh jika aku membiarkannya mendekatiku.

Belum ada tiga langkah kakiku bergerak, Yamato kembali menahan lenganku. Sebelum aku bisa menghentakkan tangannya, ia membalikkan badanku secara paksa, mencengkram bahuku, lalu mencium bibirku.

Selanjutnya, aku tidak bisa mempercayai tanganku sendiri yang langsung menampar pipinya.

Tamparan itu tidak keras sama sekali, namun berhasil membuat Yamato melepas ciumannya dan menatap mataku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Seiring dengan bertemunya kedua mata kami, bendungan air mataku pun bobol dan menetes satu per satu ke pipiku.

Hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan adalah kembali berbalik arah dan berlari meninggalkan Yamato. Kini, dia tidak mengejarku lagi. Yamato tetap diam di tempatnya.

Entah yang mana yang lebih kurasakan sekarang, lega karena Yamato berhenti atau kecewa karena tidak dikejar lagi.

* * *

.

.

Aku menghabiskan malamku dengan sangat tidak berguna. Setelah akhirnya mencapai apartmen, aku langsung mandi untuk menenangkan jiwaku yang sedang kacau. Namun ternyata, mandi pun masih tidak bisa menghilangkan badai yang sedang terjadi dalam pikiran dan hatiku. Seberapa kasar aku mengusak rambutku, berharap aku tiba-tiba amnesia, beban itu tidak kunjung luntur.

Aku berakhir di atas kasur, memeluk bantal, dan membenamkan wajahku di sana. Sudah lelah mataku mengeluarkan air mata selama perjalananku pulang. Berkali-kali kuhapus, air mata sialan itu tetap mengalir. Aku belum pernah merasa sangat cengeng seperti ini selama hidupku. Aku benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri sekarang.

Tapi aku jauh lebih membenci Takeru Yamato sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, ponselku yang kusimpan di meja nakas berdering. Aku menoleh malas, membaca nama orang yang sejak tadi kupikirkan tertera di sana. Aku menghela napas, lalu kembali membenamkan wajahku ke bantal. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak punya keinginan lagi untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa.

Aku mendiamkan ponselku sampai berhenti berdering. Alih-alih berhenti, benda elektronik itu kembali berbunyi.

" _Arrgh_!"

Aku menggeram kesal sambil menutup telingaku menggunakan bantal. Ponselku terus berbunyi tanpa henti. Yamato benar-benar keras kepala. Harusnya aku tahu itu.

Menyerah mendiamkan HP-ku, aku pun meraih dan menonaktifkannya. Aku pun melempar benda itu sembarang arah. Tidak terlalu keras dan memuaskanku yang tiba-tiba emosi dengan kehadiran benda elektronik itu. Aku yakin tidak akan sampai pecah.

Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan lagi air mata itu menetes. Aku mengatur napas, mencoba untuk tidak terisak. Dadaku tidak kunjung sembuh dari kesesakan yang menghimpit sejak tadi.

Tidak ada pikiran jernih lain yang bisa menyingkirkan pikiranku tentang Yamato. Yang jelas, aku benar-benar membencinya sekarang. Rasanya sakit sekali terbangun di realita. Liburan kemarin, waktuku bersamanya kemarin, semuanya memang benar-benar mimpi. Mimpi yang terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata. Karena ketika aku kembali ke dunia nyata, segalanya menjadi mengecewakan dan menyakitkan.

Aku sangat marah karena hubunganku dengan Yamato selesai secepat ini, hanya dalam hitungan hari. Dan aku lebih marah kepada Yamato yang membuat semuanya hancur lebur seperti sekarang.

Kudengar bel apartmenku berbunyi. Aku hampir terlonjak kaget. Sudah bisa kutebak siapa yang berani membunyikan bel dan mengunjungiku selarut ini. Mengetahuinya tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Shun. Shun Kakei. Karena kamu nggak menjawab pesan dan mengangkat teleponku sama sekali, aku benar-benar datang ke sini."

Sialan! Kenapa aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya dari luar? Kenapa ruangan ini tidak dibuat sekalian kedap suara saja, sih?

Bodohnya, aku malah melangkah mendekat ke arah pintu, berdiri seperti orang tolol.

"Semuanya nggak seperti di pikiranmu, Shun. Kamu salah paham." Suara Yamato yang teredam pintu dan tembok terdengar lagi. "Makanya, _please_ , dengarkan aku. Aku mohon. Aku ingin bicara."

Aku menatap pintu itu nanar, lalu memalingkan muka. Aku berbalik dan mencoba melangkah menjauh. _There is no way I could open the door for him now. Not anymore._

Setelah ada jeda yang cukup lama, aku bisa mendengar Yamato berbicara lagi dengan nada suara yang sudah putus asa.

" _Fine_. Aku mengerti kamu nggak mau berbicara denganku. _Okay, then, I won't bother you now_. _I will wait_. Sampai kapan pun. Sampai kamu mau berbicara dan mendengarku."

Sunyi, lagi. Kali ini, Yamato sudah pergi.

Entah apa yang merusak kendali otakku, aku langsung membuka pintu. Aku melongokkan kepala, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lorong apartmenku sudah kosong dan sepi. Tidak ada tanda kehadiran seorang pun.

Yamato benar-benar sudah pergi.

.

 _Goodbye my almost lover_

 _Goodbye my hopeless dream_

 _I'm trying not to think about you_

 _Why can't you just let me be?_

 _So long, my luckless romance_

 _My back is turned on you_

 _Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

 _Almost lovers always do_

 _A Fine Frenzy – Almost Lover_

 **.**

 **.**

— **to be continued—**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **a/n**

HAIIIIIII

Yes aku update sebelum rehat beberapa hari karena hari selasa nanti aku pengumuman sbmptn. Kaya pengumuman penentuan hidup dan mati. Doakan aku ya kawan-kawan :"(

DAN TERUNGKAP SUDAH SIAPA SAJA BARISAN PARA MANTAN YAMATO HUAHAHAHAHHA

Baiklah saatnya masuk ke sesi bales review. TERIMAKASIH SAMPAI DETIK INI MAU NGEREVIEW HUHUHU TERHARU BANGEEEEEETTT! :"""))))

Untuk **Lala-chan ssu**

Yes indeed he is a bucin now : )

Sekali lagi pemirsa, our almighty yamato akan selalu gaspol dan masalah perduitan tinggal bersin demi yayangnya HAHA

Manis? Kaya aku? Baguslah, kali-kali kan disuguhin yang cwit cwit macem gini utututu kasian di jaman dahulu mereka aku siksa terus (?).

WKWKKWK TENTU SAJA FOKUSNYA DI BAGIAN AKHIR YEEE HAHAHAHAHA MARI SESAT BARENG2 LA .GAK

Apakah chapter ini masih manis?

.

Untuk **Meongaum**

Sejauh ini terpantau aman ripiew di app syap komandan! ! !

APAAN SUMPAH SUMPAH HEEEEY /BEKEP/

Yama gak alay kok, dia cuma kelewat cheesy dan tukang gombal WKWKWK YA TAHANLAH MASA GAMAU SAMA YANG BERDUIT KAK?! GAGAH LAGI GANTENG LAGI WOWKWKOWKWOWWKW ini udah dikasih secuil adegan panas karena sesuai perjanjian nanti bakal dibikin terpisah agar demi biar supaya rating ff ini tetap aman dan tentunye lebih puas : )))) mereka saling beruntung memiliki satu sama lain, yama dapet yang unyu tsun masih virgin dan polos, kakei dapet om om tajir ganteng gagah daddyable pula HUHUHU

Reviewmu bikin aq ingin segera membuat yang panas panas kak aw aw

.

Baiklah, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Yep, another drama from meh HEHE

Keep reading Ya! Reviewnya ditunggu beb! See youuuuu!


	5. Chapter 5

" **웃** **"**

 **[** —please remember that every storms will end up with sunshines. **]**

 **Eyeshield 21 belong** **s** **to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I only own this story.**

 **Warning**

 **OoC detected**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **1st Point of View (** **Kakei** **'s PoV)**

 **T** **ypo** **(s) may be found**

 **And other** **s**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Malam paling tidak berguna berhasil kulewati dengan susah payah. Malam tidak berguna karena aku menumpahkan air mataku sampai titik penghabisan. Malam tidak berguna karena aku memikirkan hal yang sangat sia-sia. Alasan yang paling mendukung kenapa kusebut malam paling tidak berguna adalah karena aku membiarkan hati yang mengambil alih fungsi otakku.

Dan beginilah aku sekarang, penuh penyesalan karena sudah melepas kendali otak.

Di pagi buta, aku terbangun lebih cepat satu jam dari biasanya. Tentunya dengan sakit kepala dan mataku yang terasa berat berkali-kali lipat. Meskipun kupaksa untuk kembali ke alam mimpi, seluruh tubuhku berkhianat. Ini adalah hal pertama setelah aku bangun tidur yang membuatku sangat frustasi.

Benar-benar tidak kusangka ketika aku menjejakkan kaki di gerbang sekolah, rasa malas yang bertumpuk membuatku ingin pulang lagi saja. Rasanya ada tangan dari neraka yang menahan kakiku untuk melangkah masuk, membisikkan ajakan untuk membolos dan berdiam diri di rumah. Dan mungkin aku harus berterima kasih kepada Mizumachi yang datang membuat gaduh tepat sebelum aku berbalik dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartmen. Yah, kehadiran Mizumachi tidak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Kepalaku malah lebih berdenyut sakit dibuatnya.

"Nhaa~ Kakei- _chan_! Kenapa dengan mukamu? Kayak orang sakit." Kalimat pertama dari si pirang jangkung ini untuk menyapaku. Aku selalu membalas sapaan seadanya dan sekarang, keinginan untuk bersuara malah sudah nyaris mendekati nol persen.

"Salah lihat."

"Kukira Kakei- _chan_ nggak pernah sakit!"

Jika Mizumachi bukan sahabatku satu-satunya di Kyoshin, aku sudah pasti akan menyumpalnya agar diam dan membuat _mood_ -ku semakin hancur di pagi hari. Demi Patung Kinjironinomiya, kalau aku tidak tahu malu, aku yakin aku sudah mengamuk detik ini.

Awal hari yang kelewat buruk sampai aku tidak yakin aku bisa menjalani hari dengan baik dan benar kali ini. Aku harus banyak-banyak melakukan terapi ringan menghilangkan stres; memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Demi menjaga kewarasanku.

Mizumachi tampak seperti bisa membaca keadaanku, baik fisik mau pun mental, yang berada dalam kondisi buruk. Jadi, ia tidak mengungkit lagi tentang perbedaan penampilanku atau aura atau apalah itu yang menurutnya berbeda. Meskipun terlihat idiot; kebiasaan mengorek kuping hampir setiap saat dan tiba-tiba telanjang dada, ternyata dia masih memiliki empati. Aku harusnya bersyukur karena si pirang ini hanya mengajakku mengobrol meskipun dengan amat berisik dan rutinitas mengorek kupingnya itu, bukan tiba-tiba melepas baju dan bersalto. Aku benar-benar mau pulang kalau tadi Mizumachi malah kumat.

Aku dan Mizumachi pun masuk kelas dan menduduki bangku yang biasa menjadi tempat kami. Begitu sudah duduk dan menyimpan tas, aku memutuskan untuk menyumpal telingaku menggunakan _headset_ dan mulai tenggelam dalam duniaku sendiri. Akaba pernah bilang bahwa musik adalah penenang yang termudah untuk digunakan. Semua perasaan dapat terungkap oleh lagu. Memang benar sih, bahkan permainan gitar saja pun bisa mempengaruhi emosiku. Setidaknya, aku bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dengan mendengarkan lagu.

Dunia yang sudah kubangun pun terpaksa harus runtuh ketika kelas dihadiri oleh guru matematika. Bukan bermaksud sok pintar atau sok rajin, tapi aku bersyukur karena aku akan belajar matematika, bukan sejarah atau bahasa yang sering membuatku mengantuk dan bosan. Aku tetap dalam pencarianku menemukan distraksi dan kurasa bertemu dengan angka adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk membuat otakku tetap fokus.

Tapi tampaknya dunia memang sedang tidak berpihak kepadaku. Sepuluh menit setelah guru itu memberi tugas dan aku tengah mengerjakan dengan asyiknya, ponselku yang bodohnya masih kusimpan di atas meja bergetar dan menampilkan pesan masuk dari Yamato.

Yang lebih bodohnya lagi, aku meraih ponsel dan membuka isi pesan tersebut.

Ohayou _, Shun. Apa semalam kau tidur nyenyak? Kuharap iya. Dan juga kuharap emosimu sudah reda. Aku tetap menunggumu untuk mau mendengarkanku._

Have a nice day ahead.

 _Tch_. Aku mematikan ponselku sambil tersenyum sinis. Apa katanya? Tidur nyenyak? _Thanks to him I can't even have a proper sleep_! Sangat tidak adil karena ia pasti tidur tanpa memikirkanku atau memikirkan kesalahannya sendiri.

Aku menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengontrol emosiku yang tiba-tiba meluap lagi. Mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku dan menyelesaikan tugas ini tanpa melibatkan perasaan apapun yang mengganggu. Dan hal pertama yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa fokus adalah menyingkirkan Takeru Yamato segera dari otakku, bagaimana pun caranya.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka patah hati ternyata semengerikan ini.

* * *

.

.

Tantangan kedua di hari ini adalah _café_. Setelah dengan sukses melewati hariku di sekolah, tentu dengan sekuat tenaga, tibalah saatnya untuk menghadapi rintangan yang lebih sulit. Jauh lebih sulit daripada di sekolah karena disinilah aku bertemu dengan Yamato dan disini jugalah aku menyaksikannya pergi, atau lebih tepatnya kembali, kepada seseorang yang pernah dan _masih_ dicintainya.

Mengingatnya saja membuatku ingin izin kepada Takami, mengarang alasan agar tidak bekerja hari ini. Dari pagi, pikiran pertamaku adalah selalu dan hanya kabur. Aku merasa seperti pengecut dan memang kenyataannya aku adalah pengecut. Ingin lari dan tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan. Aku terlalu takut untuk sakit hati lagi. Kejadian semalam sudah cukup bagiku.

Sakuraba adalah orang pertama yang menyambut kedatanganku. Seperti biasa, dengan raut wajah riang penuh ancaman. Ia mungkin akan kembali menggodaku tentang Yamato, tapi ternyata ia lebih dulu menemukan kejanggalan dalam diriku. Aku mengakui ternyata mataku terlihat agak sembap efek kurang tidur dan … menangis semalaman.

"Kakei- _kun_ , kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi cemas. Si mantan model ini bahkan menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tangannya, mengecek suhu tubuhku yang masih normal saja untungnya. Tidak lucu kalau aku sakit sungguhan karena hal tidak berguna yang kulakukan semalam.

Aku menggeleng sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sakuraba dari keningku. "Nggak apa-apa. Aku baik."

"Tapi, matamu sembap dan kamu lebih murung." Sakuraba tetap keras kepala, membuatku malah semakin ingin kabur dan menghindar. Pertanyaan yang seperti inilah yang terus membuatku memikirkan Yamato. "Hei, kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi, cerita kepadaku. Ingat, konsep _café_ ini membuat pengunjungnya kembali tersenyum. Jangan sampai pekerjanya sendiri malah lupa bahagia."

" _It's okay_. Aku nggak apa-apa, _Niisan_. Sungguh." Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berbohong agar semuanya lebih mudah. Aku memberikan senyum sekilas untuk menunjukkan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Sebelum Sakuraba kembali menerorku dengan pertanyaannya lagi, aku langsung meninggalkannya dan meraih seragam kerjaku lalu melesat ke kamar mandi belakang. Tidak salah kami menganggapnya 'ibu' karena di antara kru Egao, Sakuraba memang orang paling peka. Namun kadang, kepekaannya malah membawa ancaman, seperti kasusku tadi. Pasti Takami tidak pernah bisa berbohong kepadanya.

Cobaan bernama Sakuraba Haruto sudah kulewati. Tidak diduga, aku langsung mendapat _jackpot_ ketika bertemu dengan cobaan yang selanjutnya.

Taka Honjou.

Sejak perjalananku menuju _café_ tadi, satu hal yang kutakutkan dan kuhindari adalah bertemu dengan Taka Honjou. Meskipun terdengar mustahil, tapi bagaimana pun caranya, aku tidak mau menemuinya. Jangankan bertemu, mengingat namanya saja membuat dadaku nyeri.

Kemustahilan itu benar adanya karena aku malah bertemu dengannya di menit awal kedatanganku.

Kami berpas-pasan di lorong yang memisahkan dapur, toilet, dan gudang belakang. Dari arah datangnya, Taka baru keluar kamar mandi. Saat kami bertukar pandangan, baru kali ini aku merasa sangat hancur. Katakan aku berlebihan, tapi aku tidak bohong setiap tarikan napasku terasa menyakitkan. Aku seperti terkena asma mendadak.

Aku tahu, sama seperti Yamato, Taka tampak akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Entah bicara tentang apa, aku tidak mau peduli. Aku merasa sangat tidak sopan karena aku memutuskan untuk berjalan melewatinya begitu saja tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun saat lelaki berhelai perak itu memanggil namaku.

Aku tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa. Apa aku berhak marah kepada kakakku sendiri? Atau aku hanya boleh marah kepada Yamato saja? Aku berusaha untuk tetap berlaku seperti biasa dengan Taka, tapi rasanya … tidak mungkin. Aku tidak munafik bahwa aku pun ikut kecewa kepadanya. Jika Taka bukan seorang yang tidak kukenal baik, mungkin semuanya akan mudah. Mungkin aku hanya akan membenci Yamato dengan sukses. Tapi masalahnya, aku terlanjur menyayanginya seperti kakak sendiri. Dimana-mana, dikhianati oleh orang yang kausayang dan kaupercaya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Dan sekarang, aku menyayangi dan memercayai dua orang yang sama-sama mengkhianatiku di waktu yang bersamaan.

Sekuat-kuatnya malaikatku berteriak untuk meyakinkanku bahwa Taka tidak sengaja atau tidak tahu, tapi kini setan yang hanya berbisik kepadakulah pemenangnya.

Jika semalam Taka benar-benar tidak mau dipeluk Yamato, dia bisa melepaskannya, kan?

* * *

.

.

Aku harus mengakui bahwa aku, Shun Kakei, bermain peran dengan sangat buruk seminggu ini. Mungkin, jika aku adalah seorang aktor, aku akan menjadi bahan hujatan utama bagi sutradara dan kru lainnya.

Satu hal andalanku adalah bersembunyi di balik wajah datar cenderung serius yang biasa kupasang tiap hari. Tapi nyatanya malah menjadi bumerang bagiku. Semua orang terlanjur mengetahui ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan yang kulakukan hanyalah berusaha menyembunyikan dan selalu menghindar. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku bermain peran dengan kacau karena ternyata, orang-orang khususnya kru Egao, tidak bisa dikelabui dan mereka terlanjur menyadari bahwa aku menimbun masalah.

Aku sendiri bingung kapan masalah patah hati ini akan pergi. Karena menurutku, ini bukan sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan benar-benar seperti diskusi untuk menentukan promosi macam apa yang perlu dilakukan agar menambah jumlah pengunjung, atau menyelesaikan soal fisika yang rumit.

Yamato pun sudah tidak lagi menghubungiku sesering kemarin-kemarin. Aku tahu dia tetap mengunjungi _café_ tiap hari, bahkan pernah datang dua kali dalam sehari. Dia sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang dan makan malam di sini hanya untuk menungguku mau bertemu dengannya. Tapi, semua yang dilakukannya itu percuma, tentu saja! Mau sampai _café_ tutup pun aku tetap tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Hampir semua _waiter_ kebagian giliran memanggilku atas permintaan Yamato, dan semuanya mendapat jawaban yang sama dariku; gelengan kepala. Yang membuatku takjub adalah meskipun mengetahui jawabanku akan tetap sama, baik Yamato mau pun rekan-rekanku tetap gigih memintaku agar mau keluar dan bertemu.

Dan mengetahui bahwa intensitas menghubungiku sudah berkurang, mungkin dia sudah menyerah.

Permainan petak-umpetku dengan Yamato inilah yang membuat semua kru Egao menyadari perubahanku. Mau sebagus apapun aktingku, tidak ada yang berpengaruh. Lalu akhirnya, aku harus menghadap sang sutradara, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Ibunda Sakuraba Haruto.

Bukan aku melebih-lebihkan, tapi tiba-tiba dipanggil untuk bicara dengannya itu seperti dipanggil ibu yang siap mengomel setelah anaknya melakukan kesalahan!

Yah, meskipun aku sendiri percaya diri bahwa aku tidak membuat kesalahan fatal yang pahitnya bisa membuatku dipecat dari Egao.

Jadi, di sinilah kami. Di lantai dua _café_ yang rencananya akan dibangun dan masih berupa atap kosong. Aku tidak tahu ada tempat ini di tempatku bekerja. Kurasa karena hanya Sakuraba dan Takami yang memegang kunci pintu yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua. Baik Sakuraba dan aku sudah duduk dengan santai di sini. Meskipun aku agak _deg-deg-_ an, sih.

"Sepertinya Kakei- _kun_ sudah lelah menghadapi basa-basiku, jadi, aku langsung saja, ya?" Sakuraba membuka pembicaraan kami dan aku hanya mengangguk, menatapnya penasaran.

"Tiga hari ini, kamu tampak lebih murung. Awalnya mungkin cuma perasaanku, tapi ternyata, yang lain pun menyadarinya," lanjutnya lagi, membuatku terhenyak. Berarti memang aku adalah aktor yang sangat buruk kalau begini caranya.

"Ah, maaf," ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Aku jadi merasa canggung. "Kerjaku jadi berantakan, ya?"

Sakuraba menggeleng sambil tertawa, lalu diacaknya rambutku dengan gemas. "Ini bukan masalah kerjamu kacau atau bagaimana, Kakei- _kun_. Itu urusan Takami, bukan aku. Bahkan untuk ukuran seseorang yang patah hati, kamu masih sangat profesional dan bekerja dengan baik. Nggak ada masalah dengan performa kerjamu."

Aku menghela napas, lega karena panggilan ini bukan peringatan jika aku akan dipecat.

"Tapi, kamu tahu sendiri, kan? Terlepas dari rekan kerja, kita adalah keluarga. Apa kamu setuju?" sambung pria berambut pirang ini, membuatku kembali menatapnya. Kami pun beradu pandangan. "Dan di dalam keluarga, nggak ada yang saling menyembunyikan masalah. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku terbuka 24 jam dan tujuh hari dalam seminggu, bahkan jika di saat tidurku salah satu di antara kalian ada yang menelepon pun akan aku terima. Itu berlaku denganmu, Kakei- _kun_."

Ah, aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Aku tidak tahu mau kabur kemana lagi karena tatapan Sakuraba menuntutku untuk mengatakan kebenaran yang sejujurnya. Meskipun tatapan itu menuntut, tapi ada perhatian yang terselip di dalamnya. Tatapan yang tidak hanya sekadar ingin tahu, tapi perasaan ingin mendengar penuh perhatian tanpa menghakimi. Jujur, aku jadi merasa terharu. Aku tidak pernah ingin menceritakan masalahku kepada siapa pun karena kebanyakan orang hanya ingin tahu, tapi tidak sepenuhnya peduli. Dan aku merasakan hal yang berbeda dari Sakuraba.

"Jadi, ada masalah apa dengan Yamato? Apa kalian bertengkar?" karena aku tak kunjung bicara, Sakuraba pun merebut giliranku. Ia tampak menunggu dengan sabar karena aku tidak langsung menjawabnya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Kami sudah selesai," ujarku pahit. Tenggorokanku tercekat secara tiba-tiba. "Dan aku membencinya. Benar-benar membencinya. Aku nggak mau bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Taka?"

Pertanyaan Sakuraba yang ini membuat jantungku hampir copot. Daripada membahas Yamato, membahas tentang Taka jauh lebih berat dan menyakitkan bagiku. Yamato memang _pernah_ memiliki hubungan khusus denganku, tapi hubunganku dengan Taka juga bukan sesuatu yang sepele. Sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakan bahwa dia sudah seperti saudara kandungku sendiri.

Alih-alih memaksaku untuk menjawab, Sakuraba malah merangkulku. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahuku, persis seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya yang menangis. Cuma bedanya aku tidak menangis. Tepukan di bahu itu seakan menenangkanku, berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan merasa marah, benci, dan kecewa seperti ini.

"Wajar kalau kamu merasa sangat marah dan kecewa, baik itu kepada Yamato atau Taka. Aku juga sempat melihatnya malam itu, makanya aku tahu. Ditambah kamu terlihat menghindari Taka seminggu ini." Kali ini, aku hanya diam membiarkan Sakuraba berbicara. Kurasa, dia sudah cukup mengerti apa yang menjadi masalahku selama ini. "Aku berani mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua memang salah. Tapi, salah bukan berarti mereka nggak punya kesempatan lagi, Kakei- _kun_."

"Aku nggak mau tahu, _Niisan_. Aku benar-benar nggak mau peduli," sahutku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Kesempatan apa maksudnya? Kesempatan untuk membohongiku lagi?

Sakuraba terkekeh pelan dan kembali mengacak rambutku. "Kalau memang Yamato melakukannya dengan sengaja, kenapa dia terus-terusan datang hanya untuk berbicara denganmu? Jika hanya ingin berbohong seperti yang kamu pikir, kenapa dia sekeras kepala itu? Hey, Shun Kakei. Kamu harusnya masih ingat bahwa dia adalah bos muda yang super sibuk dan di sela kesibukannya, dia masih rela meluangkan waktunya untuk berharap agar kamu mau menemuinya. Bukankah itu artinya, kamu sepenting itu baginya?"

Aku termenung, mengiyakan semua fakta yang diucapkan Sakuraba, tapi tetap tidak terlalu membuatku yakin.

"Semua orang berhak mendapat kesempatan, Kakei- _kun_. Apa kamu sudah mendengar penjelasannya, dengan kepala dingin, tanpa emosi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Terakhir kali aku membiarkan Yamato bicara, aku bahkan tidak mau mendengarnya sama sekali.

"Itu dia masalahmu. Kamu egois karena tidak mau mendengarkannya," lanjut Sakuraba lagi. Aku tidak lagi menatapnya dan hanya menunduk. "Terkadang, kita harus berani menghadapi kenyataan. Dan apa kamu tahu hal yang lebih berani lagi, Kakei- _kun_?"

Aku menengadah, menatap sepasang zamrud itu dengan tanda tanya. Sakuraba tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepalaku.

"Berani memberikan kesempatan kedua."

* * *

.

.

Kata-kata Sakuraba selalu terngiang di kepalaku. Selepas dari atap, kami berdua kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Dan selama aku bekerja, sadar tak sadar aku memikirkaan masukan-masukan darinya.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Sakuraba. Aku terlalu egois dan lari dari kenyataan. Padahal, Yamato masih gigih mengejarku hanya untuk berbicara. Tapi aku terlanjur menutup hatiku untuk mendengarnya lagi. Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan menjadi pengecut seperti ini.

Mungkin juga aku harus memberikan Yamato kesempatan. Aku harus mendengar penjelasannya, dari sisi Yamato dan juga Taka. Aku akan mencoba dengan menyuntikkan keberanian untuk menghadapinya dari sekarang.

Aku tidak mau munafik bahwa aku merindukan Yamato selama seminggu ini. Aku merindukan suaranya. Aku merindukan kehadirannya yang hampir tidak pernah absen setiap hari. Bahkan ketika kami berada di tempat yang sama, di bawah atap yang sama, aku sengaja tidak mau menemuinya. Dan ternyata hatiku berkhianat karena aku malah merasa sangat kehilangan.

Ketika aku sedang asyik membereskan meja di luar, aku melihat sebuah mobil yang sangat familiar berhenti di depan _café_. Itu mobil Yamato. Aku pun melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Tidak biasanya dia datang di jam-jam segini.

Keherananku terjawab ketika aku melihat sosok berambut perak panjang yang berjalan ke arah mobil tersebut. Taka langsung masuk ke mobil itu tanpa menyadari kehadiranku yang jauh di belakang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Mobil itu memang membelakangiku sehingga Yamato juga tidak melihat ada aku di sini, kecuali jika ia menengok ke spion mungkin ada.

Lalu, mobil itu kembali melaju meninggalkan _café_. Dan aku hanya berdiri mematung menyaksikan keduanya pergi.

Kurasa, aku akan menarik kembali kata-kataku untuk bertemu dengan Yamato dan berbicara kepadanya. Begitu pula dengan Taka.

Yang benar adalah semuanya sudah selesai dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu penjelasan.

* * *

.

.

"Shun, ada yang mencarimu."

Kali ini adalah Akaba yang bertugas sebagai pengantar surat layaknya burung merpati. Ia menghampiriku yang sengaja sedang menyibukkan diri di gudang meskipun Takami tidak memerintahku untuk membantunya. Aku sudah hafal jam-jam dimana Yamato akan datang dan aku langsung menyembunyikan diriku dimana saja asal tidak bertemu dengan orang itu.

Tadi sore sudah jalan berdua dengan Taka, dan malamnya ternyata masih sempat-sempatnya mencariku lagi. Dia pikir dia bisa membohongiku untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Aku pun melancarkan aksiku yang sampai aku pun bosan melakukannya. Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil menatap Akaba dengan memelas. Si pemuda nyentrik itu menghela napas dan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, masih tetap berpijak sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Sampai kapan kamu terus membuat _fals_ nada-nadamu sendiri? Aku tidak suka ritme yang berantakan seperti ini," balasnya sambil menatapku serius. Tatapan dan ucapannya sangat kontras. "Fuh, temui dia sekarang atau aku yang akan membawanya ke sini."

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskan sekeras-kerasnya, berusaha menenangkan singa di dalam hatiku yang terbangun. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Akaba tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat aku pergi melewatinya. Tenang, Shun, tenang … Jika aku kelepasan mengamuk, hancur sudah harga diriku dan tentu saja ada yang lebih krusial daripada hanya sekadar kehilangan harga diri; pekerjaanku.

Dengan langkah terberat yang pernah aku hadapi seumur hidupku, aku pun mulai mencari sosok tinggi kekar dengan rambut liar itu. Biasanya ia duduk di bagian dalam _café_ , tapi malam ini mataku menemukan sosoknya yang hanya berdiri di teras depan. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ini aku menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya, dengan penuh perjuangan menyeret kakiku untuk menghampiri Yamato, aku pun sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Menyadari kehadiranku, Yamato berbalik dan mata kami bertukar tatap. _Shit,_ aku tidak menyangka aku benar-benar merindukan sepasang nilakandi itu. Terlalu dalam, sampai aku lupa bahwa aku sudah membencinya. Cepat-cepat kukembalikan ingatanku tentang dia yang tadi menjemput Taka dan jalan berdua.

"Shun..." aku tidak bohong ketika aku melihat sorot mata Yamato yang berbinar saat bertatapan denganku, sekilas tampak ada sorot mata tidak percaya. "Akhirnya, kau mau menemuiku lagi."

Aku hanya mengangguk, takut jika aku bicara, aku malah lepas kendali karena fokus merangkai kata. Aku harus tetap memasang tameng pertahanan agar tidak jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah, sebelum kamu kabur lagi, ikut aku," lanjutnya lagi. Yamato menggamit tanganku dan refleks kulepaskan lagi. Perlakuanku ini sama-sama membuat kami canggung. Lalu, ia tersenyum singkat sambil berbisik, " _Sorry_."

Sepertinya Yamato memang memiliki lisensi khusus untuk menculikku saat jam kerja. Buktinya, tiap ia 'meminjamku' seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang, tidak ada karyawan bahkan Takami sekali pun yang melontarkan protes. Justru kebalikannya, mereka malah memiliki kepuasan sendiri.

Dan aku, tetap seperti biasa tidak menolak ajakannya. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Atau malah punya, tapi aku tidak mengacuhkannya.

* * *

.

.

Yamato membawaku ke sebuah taman yang besar di Shibuya. Sebuah taman yang tidak meriah dan tepat untuk bersantai. Atmosfernya menenangkan. Ketika aku bosan di apartmen, aku biasa menghabiskan waktu di sini sambil minum kopi panas.

Meskipun keberadaan orang ini membuatku ingin cepat-cepat kabur ke ujung dunia, tapi, berkat suasana taman ini aku bisa mengesampingkan pikiran anehku.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang kopi panas, sebelum menjemputku, Yamato membelikanku kopi panas yang kini sudah menjadi hangat. Awalnya, tentu saja aku menolak. Namun, bukan Takeru Yamato tentunya kalau pasrah begitu saja.

Karena yang pasrah begitu saja adalah si pengecut Shun Kakei, kawan-kawan.

Jadi, di sinilah kami. Mengambil tempat di dekat pohon Sakura, di dekat lampu taman agar tidak terlalu gelap, duduk beralaskan rumput.

Ada keheningan yang membuatku, _surprisingly_ , tidak nyaman. Aku mengalah pada kesunyian dengan menyesap kopi panasku. Aku memberanikan diri melirik Yamato yang sudah berhenti meminum kopinya, namun masih digenggamnya wadah kertas itu. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu, sampai akhirnya ia menyimpan kopi di sebelahnya, lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Ada banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, Shun." Aku kurang cepat menghindari tatapan matanya, jadi, aku terpaksa tidak bisa melepas pandanganku dari sepasang nilakandi itu. " _And first of all … I'm sorry._ "

Aku menghela napas, tersenyum sinis lalu memindahkan pandanganku dari matanya. Memutuskan untuk menatap lurus memandang taman.

" _Okay, I know you're getting tired of hearing my apologizes_ ," lanjutnya lagi. "Tapi, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak tahu diri dan kelepasan memeluk Taka. Dan aku juga minta maaf, sedalam-dalamnya, sampai kau mau memaafkanku, karena aku sudah berbohong dan menutupi ceritaku dengan Taka."

Aku sudah menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Yamato. Tapi, sungguh, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Dia sendiri tahu aku lelah mendengar permintaan maafnya, kan?

"Kalau kau repot-repot membawaku ke sini hanya untuk meminta maaf, _sorry, I've had enough for your bullshits_ ," ujarku lepas kendali. Aku tidak peduli jika aku berkata kasar, bahkan Yamato yang melempar tatapan tidak percaya, dan aku memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi.

Tapi, lenganku ditahan dengan cukup kencang.

" _Sit. Down_."

Perintah Yamato yang penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya membuatku ciut. Sambil mendesah pelan, aku pun kembali duduk tanpa mau melihat ke arah Yamato.

"Shun," panggilnya dengan lembut, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatku mau menatapnya lagi. "Aku nggak peduli kamu nggak suka atau apa, tapi kamu benar-benar harus tahu. Yang jelas, perlu kamu pahami bahwa aku dan Taka sudah selesai. Benar-benar selesai."

"Oh, ya?" jawabku sinis. Aku menoleh, menatap Yamato dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Tadi sore, aku melihat kalian pergi berdua. Itu yang namanya selesai? _You think I'm too easy for you_ , Yamato?"

Tidak ada ekspresi terkejut yang seperti malam itu dari wajah Yamato. Tidak ada ekspresi takut karena kebohongannya terungkap.

"Kamu salah paham, Shun." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Alih-alih marah atau kecewa karena aku memanggilnya secara kurang sopan, Yamato tersenyum lembut. Membuatku membatu seketika dengan sukses.

Setelah Yamato menghela napas dan bersiap untuk bicara, aku tahu bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **to be continued—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **a/n**

kesel gak dipotongnya nanggung?

WKWKWKWKKW

KENAPAAAA GANTUNG BANGET?

Karena… pengen aja.

Hehehehehehehhehe ampun.

Yaudah semoga ending yang gantung ini membuat kelyan menjadi semakin penasaran WOKWOWKOWK

Sesi balesin review dimulai! Seperti biasa I wanna say thaaankk you very very much for you guys pembaca dan pereview setiaku di fandom yang sudah mulai krikkrik ini I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH

Untuk _**Meongaum**_

Sama, aku juga gasuka yang akur-akur : - )

YES YUNNA SEBAGAI DRAMA QUEEN AKAN MEMULAI DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. Yoi, ga selamanya mulut manis yama mempan to? Mampus diambekin kakei kan WKWKWK. Sampe deg-degan gitu ya tau mantannya yamato siapa, tau tuh emang yamato suka menebar sensasi.

Sabar yang nunggunya :")

.

Untuk _**Lala-chan ssu**_

MANTAP UNTUNG GA KESELEK SAMA MIENYA

Seketika mienya jadi hambar soalnya kalah sama cita rasa ff ini ya gak /NGGGAAA

Tapi emang benerkan kongo brothers itu surga dan neraka :") sampe sekarang masih mikirin kenapa bisa si agon sesat sementara unsui taat beragama, ortunya salah didik? .gakwoy

Welcome to salted yunna! Yunna demen yang asin asin seperti kehidupannya yang suka salty HAHA

Gimana nih, aku belum puas kalo mereka berantemnya bentar (?)

Terimakasih atas doa kelancaran SBMnya huahaa:")))

.

YASUDAH SEE U AGAAAIIIIINNNNN SEMOGA FF INI TAMAT SEBELUM AKU OSPEK YIHA


	6. Chapter 6

" **웃** **"**

 **[** —please remember that every storms will end up with sunshines. **]**

 **Eyeshield 21 belong** **s** **to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I only own this story.**

 **Warning**

 **OoC detected**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **1st Point of View (** **Kakei** **'s PoV)**

 **T** **ypo** **(s) may be found**

 **And other** **s**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

"Bisa nggak, sih?"

Setelah helaan napas itu, Yamato kembali berbicara. Kali ini, nada suaranya terdengar memelas. Hal yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya dan otomatis membuatku menegakkan kepala dan menatapnya lagi.

Ada jeda, lalu Yamato menolehkan kepalanya, membuat kami berkontak mata. "Bisa nggak, sih, kamu diam dulu, tenang, dan dengar aku bicara?"

Suaranya tidak menyentak. Tapi, intonasi yang terdengar sangat memohon namun banyak penekanan itu membuatku membatu. Aku hanya bisa membaca pikiran Yamato melalui sorot matanya, dan hanya keputusasaan yang terpancar dari sana.

 _This is my very first time I don't see the absolute side of him. Even the slightest._

Ini bahkan bukan seperti Takeru Yamato. Terlalu asing.

"Aku tahu aku salah besar, aku sadar itu. _But, can you,_ _ **please**_ _, listen to me?_ " lanjutnya, kemudian menghela napas lagi. "Aku hampir putus harapan memintamu untuk mendengarkanku. Tapi, rasa tidak mau kehilangan itu jauh—jauh lebih besar, dari lelah, capek, jenuh, dan putus asa membujukmu. Kamu pikir merasa kehilangan itu sesuatu yang mudah?"

Yamato mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Nada suaranya agak meningkat. Ia memejamkan mata sambil mengatur napas. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku mulai merasa … bersalah.

"Kehilangan berkali-kali nggak membuat aku terbiasa kehilangan, Shun." Yamato berkata dengan intonasi yang sudah normal, berhasil meraih kembali ketenangannya. "Apa lagi sekarang, aku baru bisa mulai merasa bahagia lagi. Bahagiaku yang dulu sudah perlahan-lahan kembali. Semuanya berkat kamu! Dan aku nggak mau kehilanganmu hanya karena kesalahpahaman yang bisa kita perbaiki."

Sosok di hadapanku saat ini bukan Takeru Yamato. Adalah seseorang yang jauh dari _image_ Yamato yang absolut dan percaya diri. Sosok ini tampak kacau. Sangat sangat kacau.

Selama aku mengenalnya, aku tidak pernah melihat tatapan memohon hampir putus asa itu dari Yamato.

"Kamu pasti merasa dibohongi karena aku menutup-nutupi tentang Taka," ujar Yamato, tersenyum pahit. "Jujur, jika aku mengingatnya, aku masih belum bisa seikhlas saat aku mengingat Karin. _I can't get rid of those regrets. There is too much 'what if's in my head_.

"Aku dulu terlalu naif. Aku sudah berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan Taka sampai tujuh tahun. Tujuh tahun, Shun! Tapi ujungnya gagal! Hanya karena aku dijodohkan dengan Karin, aku rela menghancurkan apa yang sudah kulakukan selama tujuh tahun dengan Taka."

Aku hanya bisa menatap pemuda musim gugur ini dengan nanar. Benar-benar tidak ada kata yang terangkai di otakku untuk diucapkan. Yamato terlihat sangat hancur, dan aku tidak yakin kata-kataku bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Dan aku dihukum karena kesalahanku. Karin memilih orang lain. Aku gagal dua kali berturut-turut, Shun. Nggak ada hal yang aku sesalkan lebih dari ini. Rasanya, jika mesin waktu itu sungguhan ada, aku akan membelinya berapapun harganya." Yamato tertawa, tapi bukan tawa renyahnya yang biasa, yang selalu berhasil membuatku hangat. Tawa seseorang yang kelewat frustasi. "Beribu andai ada di otakku. _I keep on thinking about those 'what if's_. _What if I didn't leave him. What if we kept going on. What if I wasn't too naïve. And there goes what if I never met him._ Mungkin semuanya akan jadi jauh lebih mudah _._ Mungkin aku nggak perlu menyia-nyiakan tujuh tahunku bersama Taka lalu selesai begitu sekarang, aku sudah menikah dengan Karin dan hidup bahagia."

Yamato mengambil napas dalam-dalam, sengaja memberi jeda dan kumanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk mencerna semuanya.

" _But then, I met you_." Tatapan Yamato berubah menjadi lembut. "Aku berani bilang bahwa kamu adalah bukti kebaikan Tuhan padaku. Kamu tahu kenapa aku kembali ke Jepang?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan ragu.

"Karena setiap malam, selama di Amerika, _I keep dreaming about you_ ," ujar Yamato sambil tersenyum, membuat jantungku mulai berdetak tidak karuan. " _I don't know how, I don't know why, but you were always there_. Sampai aku nggak habis pikir. _Even my friends told me I was calling your name by repeat when I got drunk_."

Jika ada daftar hal-hal konyol yang tidak kupercaya, aku pastinya akan memasukkan pengakuan Yamato ini ke dalam daftar tersebut. Tapi, keyakinan yang tadi hilang tanpa jejak kini mulai kembali ada di matanya. Keyakinan seorang Takeru Yamato yang absolut.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya, "Lalu akhirnya aku kembali untuk menemuimu. Sumpah, ketika aku di sana, aku nggak pernah berpikir untuk kembali ke tanah airku sendiri. Aku hanya fokus berkarir untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit hati. Bagiku, Jepang sudah menjadi bagian dari memori yang sangat buruk. _And I never thought I would fall for someone else, again._ Taka dan Karin, dua-duanya sudah cukup bagiku.

"Dan bertemu kembali denganmu adalah keputusan terbesarku. Jujur, aku masih di ambang keraguan untuk menjalani semuanya denganmu. _You know I'm not that tough_. Aku terlalu takut untuk berkomitmen, tapi di satu sisi aku merasa kamu adalah keajaiban yang nggak seharusnya aku sia-siakan, Shun."

Kali ini, aku menunduk. Sisi hatiku yang lemah ini sudah berhasil disentuh sepenuhnya. Aku tidak berani melihat ke arah matanya lagi.

Mata itu terlalu jujur. Sementara egoku masih berusaha menghipnotis otakku untuk mengatakan bahwa kata-kata Yamato adalah bualan semata.

"Tadi sore, aku dan Taka pergi ke sekolah kami dulu."

Sadar tidak sadar, aku menelan ludah dengan kesusahan. Bahasan ini membuatku gugup.

Yamato tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku pikir, perpisahan kami dulu belum cukup membuat kami lega dan ikhlas. Kami masih merasa ada sesuatu yang belum benar-benar terselesaikan. _So, we talked about it_. _And if you still think that we haven't moved on, you're completely wrong_."

" _Then, what_?" aku tidak bisa menahan pertanyaanku kali ini. Aku sudah kembali mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk menatap matanya, demi memastikan tidak ada kebohongan yang terlewat di sana.

Sebelum membuka mulut, Yamato menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kadang, kita sudah bisa berhenti mencintai seseorang, tapi kita masih belum bisa merelakannya."

Aku terdiam. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu harus mendebat apa. Otakku terlalu sibuk mencerna perkataannya.

" _We both know there is no way we can go back to each other_. Mustahil, dan kalau pun ada kesempatan, kami nggak akan menggunakannya. Tujuh tahun sudah cukup untuk kami jadikan pelajaran."

Intonasi absolut itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk melenyapkan segala keraguanku kepada Yamato. Ia menatapku dengan penuh kesungguhan. Aku tidak bisa melihat kebohongan apapun sama sekali.

"Berbicara dengan Taka menghilangkan semua keraguanku. Shun, seperti yang aku bilang, aku bukan orang yang berani dalam masalah ini. Aku takut untuk memulai lagi. Aku sudah gagal dua kali berturut-turut, dan aku lebih takut jika aku gagal lagi sekarang, denganmu. Tapi, dengan sisa-sisa keyakinanku, aku memberanikan diri untuk mencoba lagi. Aku memberanikan diri untuk jatuh kepadamu, dengan semua risiko yang ada. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membiarkan diriku patah hati lagi. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk tetap mencintaimu."

Yamato membuang muka. Ia menunduk, lalu untuk kesekian kalinya menghela napas panjang. Ketika ia berbicara lagi, suaranya bergetar.

"Dan kalau sekarang aku gagal lagi…." Yamato menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku benar-benar nggak tahu harus apa lagi karena duniaku sudah hancur, Shun."

Aku tidak peduli jeritan yang berasal dari egoku untuk tetap diam membisu. Yang kutahu sekarang, aku langsung meraih tubuh Yamato dan mendekapnya erat.

Kusembunyikan wajahku di ceruk lehernya. Sesekali, kukecup bahunya lama seraya mengusap-usap punggungnya. Setelah sekian lama hilang, rasa hangat itu kembali ketika aku memeluk Yamato. Rasa hangat itu semakin menjalar ketika kurasakan tangan Yamato balas mendekapku dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku.

" _I'm sorry_ …," bisikku tepat di telinganya. "Aku nggak seharusnya egois. Seminggu ini harusnya aku nggak perlu menghindarimu. _Shoot, you must be going through hell. I really am sorry_ …."

" _Ssh, it's fine_." Yamato mengecup kepala dan keningku, mau tidak mau membuatku tersenyum. Aku kembali membenamkan wajah di ceruk lehernya sementara kubiarkan tangannya untuk memainkan helai rambutku.

Dan ternyata memang Sakuraba yang benar. Dia benar tentang aku yang terlalu egois, dan sepenuhnya benar tentang memberikan kesempatan kedua.

Malah bukan aku yang pemberani karena mau memberikan kesempatan kedua, tapi Yamato adalah yang jauh lebih berani untuk mencoba membuka hatinya dan mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi.

* * *

.

.

" _Take care_ , ya."

Malam yang panjang sudah berlalu. Setelah akhirnya aku menurunkan ego dan mau mendengar semua perkataan Yamato, kami pun akur dan tentunya melanjutkan hubungan yang sempat kurusak itu. Meskipun pernah retak, Yamato berkata agar retakan itu dijadikan pelajaran buatku dan bukan sesuatu yang harus disesali. Dan aku hanya manggut-manggut setuju.

Jadi, setelah kami kembali hidup rukun semalam, Yamato mengantarku kembali ke _café_ yang sudah di detik-detik akan tutup untuk mengambil tas, lalu ke apartmenku untuk mengambil pakaian. _Mr. Almighty_ Takeru Yamato 'memintaku' untuk menginap di apartmennya, hitung-hitung besok hari libur sekolah. Butuh guling, katanya. Yang hanya kurespon dengan memutar bola mata.

Sebagai imbalannya, Yamato tetap menjadi supir pribadiku seperti sekarang, mengantarku ke _café_ sekalian pergi ke kantor. Lembur, biasa.

" _You too_ ," jawabku sambil melepas _safety belt_. Yamato mengelus rambutku, membuat aku menoleh. "Kenapa?"

" _You should talk to_ Taka," jawabnya kemudian tertawa geli. "Aku tahu kalian jadi bertengkar gara-gara itu, lho."

"Gara-gara kamu, kan!" cibirku sambil mencubit lengannya. "Pasti, mana mungkin aku betah musuhan lama-lama dengan kakakku sendiri."

Alih-alih mengaduh kesakitan karena dicubit, Yamato malah semakin tertawa meledekku. Tawanya perlahan hilang setelah ia puas melihatku melempar _death glare_ kepadanya. " _Alright, alright_. Tapi serius, Taka mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu kemarin."

Aku menaikkan satu alis, menatapnya penasaran. "Oh, ya? Apa?"

"Ada deh." Yamato memamerkan senyum jahil untuk menggodaku lagi. Aku memutar bola mata, mendengus kesal dan memukul lengannya pelan. Lagi-lagi, si beruang itu hanya tertawa.

Sebelum aku membuka pintu mobil, aku kembali menoleh ke arah Yamato. Kelupaan sesuatu.

" _Morning coffee?_ " tawarku, membuatnya terperangah. Pasti terkejut karena aku yang agak cukup agresif. " _My treat. I insist_."

Yamato tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahu. Ia mengangguk. " _Well_ , boleh juga."

Kami pun turun dari mobil dan aku menunggu Yamato mengunci pintu sebelum akhirnya jalan berdua masuk ke _café_. Ingat, ya, jalan berdua. Bukan jalan bergandengan. Aku bukan tunanetra yang butuh dituntun setiap jalan!

Sudah hampir semua kru Egao, kecuali Riku Kaitani pastinya, hadir di sana. _Café_ memang sudah buka, namun masih sepi dan hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang datang untuk sarapan. Aku kini sudah terbiasa dengan sambutan ala rekan-rekanku ini ketika aku dan Yamato masuk. Baru saja Yamato duduk dan aku akan ke belakang untuk mengganti seragam, Heracles dan Ikkyu datang dengan aura ceria yang sama mengancamnya seperti punya Sakuraba.

"Akhirnyaaa!" tawa Heracles terdengar sangat puas. "Baikan juga kalian ini! Nggak ada petak-umpet lagi, kan, sekarang?"

Baik Yamato maupun aku tertawa geli. Mau protes juga ada benarnya. Seminggu kemarin kami memang terlihat seperti main petak-umpet, kan.

"Yang akur-akur, ya!" sambung Ikkyu tak kalah bersemangat. "Aku bosan, Kakei galau melulu kemarin, lho, Yamato- _san_."

"Enak aja!" sanggahku, lalu buru-buru berjalan meraih seragamku dan kabur ke toilet untuk menghindari hujatan massa.

Selesai mengganti baju, sebelum aku melangkah menuju meja Yamato, Sakuraba menahanku. Untuk sekali ini, aku merasa tidak terancam dengan kehadirannya yang siap meledek atau menggodaku lagi.

"Jadi, baikan?" tanya Sakuraba dengan senyum puas. Ia menyenggol lenganku, membuatku mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga. " _Have fun_ , Kakei- _chan_!"

Yamato nampaknya sudah memerhatikanku dari mejanya. Ia ikut tertawa ketika mendengar panggilan Sakuraba yang sengaja memanggilku dengan 'Kakei- _chan_ '. Aku hanya memasang muka sebal, tapi aku pun tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menarik seulas senyum geli.

Jika tersenyum memang menularkan kebahagiaan, maka senyum Yamato menularkan lebih dari sekadar bahagia. Yang pasti, ia bisa mengubah seorang Shun Kakei yang pelit ekspresi menjadi seseorang yang bisa dengan mudahnya tersenyum.

"Aku mau kamu yang buat kopinya sendiri, bisa kan?" tanya Yamato ketika aku sudah berdiri di dekat mejanya. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kamu bercanda? Aku bahkan bukan barista!"

"Bisa, Sayang. Gampang, kok." Yamato menampilkan senyum 1000 _watt-_ nya, tapi tatapannya serius. "Takami pasti nggak keberatan mengajarimu sedikit."

"Sini, Kakei! Beneran gampang, kok!"orang yang tadi disebut tahu-tahu bersuara. Aku berbalik, melihat Takami yang sedang mempersiapkan _coffee maker_ di _counter_ kopinya. _Hope it's not too late to introduce him as our barista_ , selain sebagai pemilik _café_ ini sendiri. " _Special request_ dari Yamato. Jangan kecewakan tamu kita!"

" _Reallyyy?_ " aku memicingkan mata kepada si beruang _rese_ ini, sementara orangnya sudah tertawa puas. Aku jadi tidak punya pilihan lain. "Kalau kopinya nggak enak, bukan salahku, ya! _It's aaaall on you_."

Terima kasih, Takeru Yamato. Sekarang, aku sudah menjadi barista dadakan atas permintaan—lebih tepatnya, perintah absolutnya. Dan tidak ada ekspresi lain yang terpampang di wajah si bajingan itu selain senyum puas penuh kemenangan.

"Wah, ada apaan nih, Kakei jadi barista?"

Itu suara Riku. Ketika aku dan Takami menoleh ke arahnya, ia tidak datang sendiri. Membuat Takami gagal mengomel, padahal diam-diam aku menantikan momen dimana Riku diomeli olehnya. Riku datang membawa seorang anak laki-laki yang sama mungil dengannya. Anak itu berambut karamel dengan warna mata yang sama.

"Dia kan calon barista baru," jawab Takami enteng, membuatku melotot horor. Riku baru mau berkomentar tapi ia terlanjur melihat sosok Yamato yang kini sudah asyik dengan laptopnya, membuatnya manggut-manggut sendiri.

"Ada yang baru rujuk, ya," ceplosnya asal dan Takami langsung tertawa puas. Aku buru-buru mengatur napas, takut kelepasan melempar saringan kopi yang sedang kugenggam kepada dua orang brengsek ini. "Aku mau satu, ya! Buat Sena, nih."

Sena, si anak laki-laki yang diculik Riku ke Egao itu langsung panik. "Hiiee, Riku! Nggak usah!"

"Nggak apa-apa, Sena! Aku janji traktir, kan?"

"Budak cinta," cibirku langsung kepada Riku, membalas dendam yang kutahan sejak dulu. Sudut gelap dalam diriku tertawa keras begitu dua orang ini tiba-tiba menjadi canggung karena perkataanku.

Setelah Riku dan Sena pergi menjauh dari daerah 'kekuasaan'-ku, Takami kembali fokus mengajariku. Serius, aku tidak akan terlalu kaget, atau mencoba untuk tidak kaget malah, jika aku benar-benar dilantik menjadi barista kalau begini caranya. Sementara itu, manusia laknat yang sudah menyusahkanku itu sesekali menghampiri kami dengan wajah tanpa dosa sama sekali. Aku harus banyak-banyak bersabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalas Yamato.

Lihat saja nanti.

"Nggak salah, kan, aku memberi nama _café_ ini?" celetuk Takami tiba-tiba, membuatku mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya. "Kata orang, nama itu doa. Syukurlah, doanya terkabul."

"Yup," balasku, setuju dengan pikirannya. Bukan karena dia adalah bosku, ya!

Takami pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Malah seperti biro jodoh sekarang. Dari kamu, sekarang Riku, selanjutnya siapa lagi?"

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, lucu dan ada benarnya juga, sih.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih, ya, Kakei- _kun_."

Aku mengangkat satu alis, bingung dengan ucapan terima kasih Takami yang tiba-tiba datang begitu saja. "Kenapa?"

Takami tidak menatapku lagi dan sibuk dengan peralatan kopinya. "Karena sukses jadi konselor. Kamu tahu, kan, perubahan Yamato waktu awal ke sini dan sekarang? Aku tahu ceritanya dari Sakuraba. _Thanks to you, you've spreaded the happiness_. Semoga ke depannya, _café_ ini benar-benar bisa menyebar kebahagiaan untuk orang lain."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang pasti, aku diam-diam memindahkan pandanganku ke arah Yamato yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

 _Do I really make him happy_?

* * *

.

.

Aku belum bertemu secara _face to face_ empat mata dengan Taka hari ini. Selama belum waktunya aku ke dapur untuk makan siang, aku tidak pernah ke dapur kecuali disuruh atau menggantikan tugas karyawan lain. Terhitung sejak pagi tadi aku masuk, tidak ada yang membuatku harus melangkah ke sana. Mungkin yang menjadi sebabnya adalah tadi pagi aku sudah ter- _booking_ untuk jaga di depan karena ada Yamato.

Dan sekarang, sudah saatnya aku mengisi perut. Juga sudah saatnya berbicara empat mata untuk membereskan kesalahpahamanku dengan Taka.

Jadi, aku pun langsung menghambur ke dapur ketika Ikkyu memberiku isyarat untuk istirahat sejenak. Jantungku berdetak cepat, berpacu dengan adrenalin. Aku merasa sangat gugup seperti akan menjalani sidang di pengadilan.

Pasti aku merasa segugup ini karena akulah yang memulai pertengkaran. Aku tidak pernah mau menjawab ketika Taka memanggilku, bahkan aku menganggapnya tidak ada setiap aku makan siang di dapur. Aku menghindarinya terlalu jelas sampai Riku pernah bertanya kenapa ada jarak di antara kami. Lalu akhirnya, Taka pun menyerah untuk mencoba menghampiriku dan kami terjebak dalam perang dingin.

Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak kepadanya.

Ketika aku membuka pintu dapur, Taka langsung menoleh. Ia tengah mengeringkan gelas saat aku melangkah masuk. Kami saling berpandangan satu sama lain, seperti kemarin. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak lantas membuang muka.

Aku berdehem, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Hai, _Niisan_."

Taka terperangah dan menatapku tidak percaya, namun lega. Ekspresinya tidak berubah banyak, tapi aku bisa membaca perubahan emosi itu dari matanya. "Hei, Kakei- _kun_. Ayo makan dulu."

Setelah mengangguk pelan, aku berjalan ke tempat biasa. Aku meraih sendok dan mulai menyuap nasi dengan perasaan canggung yang membuatku ingin kabur saja. Sengaja kupercepat makanku demi bisa berbicara lebih cepat dengan Taka. Keberadaan pria kutu buku itu membuat suasana semakin _awkward_ level dimana kamu lebih ingin menjadi debu daripada berwujud sebagai dirimu sendiri di situasi itu.

Makananku sudah habis, begitu pula dengan segelas air mineral di sebelahku. Aku membatu, berusaha memenangi perang batin yang membuatku pusing sendiri. Ingin bicara, tapi tidak berani. Sumpah, aku kalah telak dengan bocah SD yang bisa minta maaf duluan setelah bertengkar dengan temannya karena rebutan mainan.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu memantapkan tekadku.

"Taka _niisan_."

Taka yang sejak tadi _anteng_ saja membersihkan peralatan makan dan minum membalas, "Ya?"

Aku membalikkan badan, tidak memunggungi anak laki-laki berambut perak itu lagi. Dia juga menghentikan kegiatannya untuk fokus berbicara denganku. Tapi tidak apa-apa, toh aku hanya ingin minta maaf.

"Aku mau minta maaf, _Niisan_. Hontou ni gomennasai."

Tidak seperti perkiraanku, Taka berhenti dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, lalu berbalik untuk bertatapan denganku. Aku menelan ludah, cepat-cepat melanjutkan kembali kalimatku.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menghindarimu. Maaf karena sudah kurang ajar kemarin. Maaf karena aku egois dan tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan kalian."

Taka tersenyum sangat samar. Ia berjalan mendekat. "Yamato sudah cerita, kan?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. Perasaan gugup dan canggungku mulai tertiup angin setelah melihat Taka tersenyum tadi. Untuk manusia dengan wajah _stoic_ seperti aku dan Taka, tersenyum sekilas adalah sebuah usaha dan keputusan besar. Jadi, aku benar-benar menghargainya.

"Maafkan aku juga, Kakei- _kun_ ," lanjut Taka. "Aku dan Yamato sama-sama kacau kemarin. Maaf karena aku brengsek."

Aku tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. " _It's fine_. Sekarang, aku sudah mengerti, kok."

Taka menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahku. Kami kembali menjemput keheningan. Tampaknya, kakakku ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku hanya menunggunya untuk mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kami berdua benar-benar sudah selesai." Setelah dinanti-nanti, Taka pun membuka pembicaraan lagi. " _We get over it_. Jadi, kamu nggak perlu takut lagi."

" _Yeah… I know_."

"Aku juga bilang sesuatu kepada Yamato." Aku langsung menatapnya penasaran. Tadi pagi, Yamato juga mengungkit tentang Taka yang berkata sesuatu mengenai aku.

"Apa?" tanyaku terdengar tidak sabar. Taka melihatku dengan ekspresi geli ingin menertawakanku, tentunya hanya lewat tatapan mata saja. Dan raut muka yang sedikit menjadi lebih lembut.

"Aku minta agar dia bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini secepatnya denganmu."

Aku menatap Taka dengan haru. Oke, kali ini aku benar-benar merasa diperhatikan. Aku malu karena sudah pernah berpikir bahwa Taka itu selayaknya Yamato, sama-sama pandai berbohong. Padahal kenyataannya, tidak ada di antara keduanya yang sesuai dengan pikiran jelekku. Sakuraba benar-benar harus kusembah, sepertinya? Kalau saja dia gagal membujukku untuk mengurangi keegoisanku dan mencoba mendengar penjelasan Yamato, mungkin aku akan menjadi orang tolol sedunia.

" _Arigatou, Niisan_."

"Kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, menatap Taka yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan. "Terima kasih sudah mau kuanggap sebagai kakakku."

* * *

.

.

Aku menutup pintu apartmen dengan pelan. Ini bukan apartmenku, melainkan punya Yamato. Ia memberikan _password_ -nya dan menyuruhku untuk datang duluan ke sini, kembali menginap. Lama-lama dia bisa menyuruhku untuk pindah tempat tinggal, rasanya.

Sebelum datang kemari, aku kembali ke apartmenku tentu saja untuk mengambil pakaian dan tas sekolah besok. Yamato memang sinting tetap memaksa untuk menginap di apartmennya, dan aku jauh lebih sinting karena menyetujuinya. Jadi kesimpulannya, kami sama-sama sudah gila.

Aku menyimpan tas berisi buku pelajaran sekaligus pakaian di ruang tengah. Tadi, Yamato mengabariku bahwa ia akan pulang pukul delapan, berarti setengah jam lagi. Aku sendiri pulang dari _café_ lebih cepat dari biasanya karena sudah jadwalnya setengah hari.

Meskipun sudah beberapa kali bermain ke apartmennya, aku masih merasa asing. Apartmen Yamato, _as you can expect_ , jauh lebih besar dan mewah dari punyaku. Aku tidak terlalu heran lagi ketika melihat kamar dan dapurnya tidak bisa dikatakan rapi. Tidak terlalu hancur sih, tapi tetap tidak enak dilihat olehku yang maniak merapikan barang. Banyak yang bilang aku agak terlihat seperti seseorang yang menderita _obsessive-compulsive disorder_.

Tidak tahu mau melakukan apa selagi menunggu Yamato pulang, aku memutuskan untuk membereskan dapur. Semalam, aku tidak sempat mengeksplor dapurnya dan langsung ke tempat tidur. Yamato bukan orang yang setiap harinya memasak makanan sepertiku. Jarang, malah. Tapi tadi pagi, _thanks to myself_ aku membuatkannya sarapan. Kami sempat berdebat setelah makan pagi karena aku mau mencuci tapi Yamato bilang biar malam nanti saja. Berujung aku yang mengalah dan memberikannya bonus ceramah pagi selama ia menyetir.

Jadi, aku pun melakukan kegiatan yang tertunda di pagi hari tadi. Selain itu, aku membuang wadah bekas makanan dan sampah lainnya dari meja dapur. Tidak lupa meja makan kecil yang juga perlu dibenahi.

" _Tadaima_!"

Ketika aku sedang membenahi bagian dapur yang hampir terlewat, pintu apartmen terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Yamato. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku, sementara ia berjalan mendekat.

" _Okaeri_ ," jawabku sambil berbalik badan. Yamato geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengacak rambutku gemas.

"Aku mau mencuci piringnya sendiri karena nggak mau merepotkanmu, Shun. Tapi, kalau kamu sengotot itu, ya sudah," ujarnya lalu terkekeh geli. "Hitung-hitung latihan jadi istriku nanti."

"Ngaco!" cibirku sambil mencubit lengannya. Yamato tidak berkata lagi selain mengaduh kecil lalu tertawa karena merasa sudah menang.

Tapi, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari wajahnya, terasa mengganjal. Aku mendekat sambil memegang pipi Yamato. Ia terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Mukamu pucat. Kamu sakit?"

Aku menyentuh keningnya menggunakan punggung tanganku. Memang terasa panas. Yamato menggenggam tanganku untuk menyingkirkannya dari kening. "Oh, ya? Pantas saja aku merasa nggak enak badan."

"Ya ampun." Aku geleng-geleng kepala. "Kalau tahu sakit kenapa nggak istirahat, sih? Pakai acara lembur segala!"

Tidak kupedulikan Yamato yang mulai memberikan macam-macam alasan. _Ngeles_ -nya memang sudah dewa, tapi aku tidak mau tahu. Aku langsung menariknya ke kamar, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kasur, dan mengambilkan pakaian yang habis di- _laundry_ di atas sofa dalam kamarnya.

"Ayo ganti baju dulu," titahku sambil duduk di sebelah Yamato, menyimpan pakaian di atas pahanya. "Aku mau ambil obat."

Alih-alih menurut, Yamato malah memelukku tiba-tiba. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Begitu aku hendak melepas pelukannya, ia malah mengeratkan lengannya di tubuhku. "Nggak usah. Di sini aja."

"Aku ambil obat dulu, Takeru. Nggak akan lama."

Yamato menghela napas lalu melepas pelukannya dengan tidak rela. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum melihat sosok lain dari dirinya yang kelewat manja ketika sakit seperti ini. Sebelum beranjak keluar untuk mencari obat, aku mengelus rambutnya lembut.

Aku segera meraih obat penurun demam yang tadi kulihat ada di meja dapur. Ada beberapa obat lain yang diletakkan begitu saja oleh si beruang manja ini. Setelah mengambil satu tablet penurun demam, aku pun mengambil segelas penuh air mineral hangat.

Ketika aku kembali ke kamar, Yamato sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan tengah mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Malam begini pun masih ada saja pekerjaan, sementara dia sedang sakit.

"Simpan HP-nya, Takeru. Minum dulu obatnya," perintahku sambil menyodorkan tablet tersebut kepada Yamato. Ia lantas mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkan benda elektronik itu dengan asal. Kemudian diminumnya obat tersebut.

" _Thank you_ , Shun," ujar Yamato sambil menyimpan gelas itu di meja nakas. "Tadi, aku nyaris harus kembali ke kantor. Tapi untungnya, ada yang _handle_."

"Nggak boleh ke kantor dulu, ah." Aku duduk di sampingnya. Yamato bergeser sedikit untuk membaringkan tubuhnya. Kuelus pelan rambut liarnya. "Besok juga jangan. Istirahat dulu kenapa, sih."

Yamato masih sempatnya untuk tertawa. Dia menarikku mendekat, memaksaku untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Posisi favorit Yamato jika akan tidur, aku benar-benar menjadi guling versi bernyawa.

"Iya, iya. Siap laksanakan!" jawabnya setelah berhenti tertawa. Yamato menciumi wajahku, kemudian menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leherku. "Apa aku harus sakit dulu baru kamu bisa secerewet ini, Shun?"

"Hush, ngomong apa sih." Aku mengerutkan kening sambil mengusap-usap rambut Yamato. "Jangan sakit-sakit."

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah demam sejak berhari-hari yang lalu," ujar Yamato tanpa mengganti posisi tidurnya. "Di kantor lagi _hectic_ dan kita bertengkar. Benar-benar kacau kemarin. Mungkin aku kelelahan jadi _drop_ begini."

Aku terdiam, bahkan berhenti mengelus rambutnya.

Apa aku sepenting itu bagi Yamato, sampai kehilanganku kemarin saja menambah bebannya sampai sakit begini?

Aku menatap Yamato yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Tanganku turun, kini mengusap pipinya pelan. Wajahnya tampak tenang dan damai. Tidak seperti ketika dia bangun, mungkin bagi orang awam terlihat biasa saja, selain dengan ekspresi ramah dan percaya dirinya itu. Apalagi jika Yamato sudah sibuk dengan _tab_ atau laptopnya, keningnya pasti berkerut dan raut wajahnya sudah sama seriusnya sepertiku.

Aku harusnya tahu banyak beban yang dipikul Yamato. Berbagai macam pikiran yang mengisi kepalanya. Banyak hal lain yang lebih penting, seperti keluarga, bisnis, pekerjaannya, dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri, tapi dia masih memberikan celah di otaknya untuk memikirkanku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah ketika mengingat Yamato yang mengorbankan waktunya untuk mampir ke _café_ setiap hari demi menemuiku, sementara aku bahkan tidak mau untuk sekadar menurunkan egoku.

Lantas, senyumku merekah. Kutatap Yamato dengan tatapan terharu. Baru kali ini, ada seseorang selain keluargaku yang bisa membuatku benar-benar merasa dicintai.

Aku berniat untuk mengisikan air minum di gelas kosong Yamato, tapi baru saja aku bergerak, si beruang itu langsung terbangun dan menahan badanku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya pelan, suaranya agak serak.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi semanja ini? "Ambil minum untukmu, Takeru."

"Jangan. Nggak usah. Nanti saja." Yamato menarikku kembali ke kasur, membuatku mau tidak mau berbaring lagi. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, takjub dengan Takeru Yamato yang super duper ekstra manja. Seorang CEO muda sukses, pemimpin perusahaan, hampir menjadi kepala keluarga, dan jiwanya… jiwa bayi.

"Kamu kenapa, sih…?" aku menahan rasa geli ingin tertawa melihat Yamato yang berubah seperti bayi yang terjebak di tubuh orang dewasa. Kupeluk badannya dan kutepuk-tepuk pelan punggungnya. Masih dengan ketakjuban dan kekagumanku terhadap Yamato mode manja.

"Jangan pergi," bisik Yamato, membuatku tertegun. "Jangan pergi, ya, Shun."

Yamato mengatakan itu bahkan dengan mata tertutup. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, sesekali menghirup dan menciumi dadaku pelan. Seolah benar-benar tidak ingin aku bergerak dan meninggalkannya meskipun hanya ke dapur.

Manusia ini benar-benar, ya….

 _Takeru, melihatmu begitu yakin bahwa aku adalah keajaiban, membuatku menerka apakah aku seberharga itu di hidupmu. Melihatmu yang mengorbankan banyak hal hanya untukku, membuat bertanya-tanya apa aku berhak mendapatkan segalanya darimu._

 _Dan melihatmu yang selalu takut akan kehilangan dirku, menjawab semua pertanyaanku._

Aku tersenyum menatap Yamato yang sudah terlelap, masih di posisi yang sama. Perlahan, aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mengecup keningnya lama.

 _Takeru, jika benar bahwa aku yang dikirim Tuhan sebagai jawaban atas doamu, aku akan ikut memohon kepada-Nya untuk juga menjadikanmu sebagai jawaban atas doaku._

 _Jika benar bahwa aku yang telah dipilih hatimu, aku tidak akan membuat pilihan lain selain hanya kamu._

 _Jika benar bahwa aku yang membuatmu berani untuk memulai semuanya dari awal, aku akan memberanikan diriku sepenuh hati untuk jalani denganmu._

 _Dan jika benar bahwa aku yang berhasil mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu, aku akan meminta izin untuk tetap menjadi bahagiamu, sekarang dan selamanya._

 **.**

 **.**

— **the end—**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **a/n**

ALHAMDULILLAH KELAR JUGA GUE BIKIN MULTICHAP dengan gantungnya

WUOOOOOO BAPER SENDIRI NGETIKNYA HAHAHAHHAHA nangis gak sih. Padahalakubarusajamerasakehilangan. Well ini jadi pengobat hati, semoga ini bisa kejadian ya /apaseh

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya selama 6 chapter ini sumpah terharu banget. It's been a long journey though, cukup panjang ya sebulanan doangan sih… but nulis ini bener-bener dari hati dan sekali lagi, dijadiin obat hati. Wokwokwok

Terima kasih kepada _**Meongaum**_ dan _**Lala**_ yang sudah setia mereview yaampon. Sampe sekarang huhu gemes deh sama kelen :* MO GUE CIUM TANGAN DAH SATU-SATU MO SUNGKEM

.

Untuk _**Meongaum**_

Hah gila jangan dong KASIHAN GAENAK TAU TIBA-TIBA DITINGGAL TANPA KABAR TUUUHHHH HEH GILA KALO MO PERGI APA SUSAHNYA BILANG BUKANNYA MAEN ILANG AJA /KEBAWABAPER

Gemes ya, aku juga gemes sama mama sakuraba :—)

Galaunya kakei dia masih mo sekolah, mo makan, mo kerja, coba aq galau malah jadi babi cengeng

Ini taka sehat kak sehat hamdalah : )

.

Untuk _**Lala**_

Males login aja ya dek jangan males belajar HEHE

Badai pasti berlalu kok, ini udah berlalu kan : ((( semoga yang aku juga cepat berlalu ya /curhatmulu

OH YES AKU JUGA BIKINNYA PAS LAGI TENSI RENDAH JADI IKUTAN NAIK, PLUS MARAH MARAH JADI NORMAL DEH TENSINYA HHAHAHAHA /GAK

.

Oh ya, mau special thanks banget juga buat author kenamaan FESI pada jamannya nih nih, si pencetus YamatoxKakei pertama di FESI, idola dari jaman gw SD sampe sekarang lulus SMA wagilasih, yang menjadikanq menuhin FESI dengan yamakakei, yang diem-diem baca dan mau aja dicekokin tiap update, tentunya juga mo dengerin curhatq YANG ITU ITU AJA selama pembuatan ff ini yang penuh drama huhu gila ini sambutan udah kek pidato aja, SPECIAL THANKS BUAT _**Hey Its Melmel**_ MY DADDY! YOUR BABY GRILL (udah bukan bebiboy kalo disini ya) IS PRESENTING YOU THIS FF WUAH LOTS OF LOVE FOR YOU DADDY 3

Dah ah panjang bener a/n-nya malu jadinya

Ada yang mau sequel? Ato prequel kali kenapa egao bisa ada? Ato adegan panas yamato sama kakei di vila waktu liburan?


End file.
